A Cloak of Grey
by randapanda890
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella gets changed by Victoria.  Despairing in anticipation of an eternity without Edward, she decides to go to Volterra.  What will happen when she finds that the Volturi are a better family to her than the Cullens ever were?
1. Transformation

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot._

**Transformation**

Victoria had come for me.

I swore to myself that I would not be afraid. I did. But I was breaking my promise even as I thought of this bit of fact, for I was visibly quivering in fear and shock at what would happen to me.

For Victoria had come for revenge against... him. For killing her mate, James, she was determined to make him feel identical pain to her.

She came to me in the night, in my bedroom. To say I was shocked was quite the understatement.

"Bella Swan," she hissed from some opaque corner of the dark shadows that dwelled in the corners of my room. "Your Edward will regret his mistake after tonight," She took a step into the pool of light that fell in a circle from the lamp resting on my bedside table.

I flinched at her use of his name. I was terrified, yes, but also irritated. Irritated at her misunderstanding, at at the fact that I would be forced to explain such an emotionally painful thing to another vampire. She might kill me anyways, I thought doubtfully, but at least then I would die without giving her the satisfaction of hurting... him.

I flicked back my bedclothes and turned to look Victoria in the eyes. "Ed-Edward is mine no longer. You waste your time here. You would better seek your revenge directly at the source."

She barely showed any response at all, though I caught her mouth twitching slightly in surprise. "You do not lie?" she said, making it sound like a question. "Such a strong bond... broken. Sad things happen, do they not?"

I eyed her suspiciously. "I suppose."

"But what to do with you then? No longer under the protection of the Olympic Coven. And such a tantalizing scent."

I braced myself for the inevitable. She would drain me. But then at least I would no longer be the bearer of this pain.

Victoria paused, seemingly pondering that option, and then she smiled. "No, I think not. I feel for you, human. Different though we might be, we have both been hurt by the same man. But we shall not be so very different in a time."

So she wished to change me. I was not sure whether I was delighted or terrified. Probably the latter, I reflected.

"This might hurt a little," she whispered, and then she was upon me, her frozen lips pressed to my neck. I shivered. Not from the cold, oh no, for had I not spent enough nights with Ed- him, to be used to that? No, I shivered from the pure terror. I knew that it would be futile to resist.

For one fraction of a second, his lips lingered there below my ear as she savoured my essence, the scent of my blood. I feared that she might lose control. Then her razor-sharp teeth sunk into my pale neck, faster than I could have perceived, and I thought of such trivial concerns no longer. It was like a paper cut, painless for the first few seconds. Except, this was far, far more painful than a paper cut. It was overwhelming. I was so immersed in my nightmare that I scarcely noticed the scene around me. It seemed impossible to me that I was not dead yet. How long could it take a vampire to drain one measly human? All I wished was to be dead, to be gone, to flee from this cruel world.

But my wishes were not granted. I would not, could not get my mind around the immense fire. It slowly unfurled its wings, spreading through out my blood stream. The venom was relentless, I thought with despair, as I realized that with every passing second I grew closer to immortality.

Was this not what you wanted? I chided myself through the pain. But only if... he was with me.

These thoughts were quickly abandoned as I was overcome with a new wave of torture. I could feel my heart, pumping the venom through my body, with a steady beat that overshadowed all else.

Seemingly hours later, I did find that it was not so very impossible to think around the pain. My mind seemed widened and I discovered that there was more room in there than I had thought. I forced the fire to a dark corner of my consciousness.

I was not physically in control of my body. This was proved to me as I distantly observed myself thrashing and tossing. I heard myself scream.

However, it did give me some measure of satisfaction to know that I was in control of my mind.

Not long now, I caught myself thinking. Not long.

And then, my eyes opened. Just like that. I was wholly overwhelmed again at what I saw. I was lying on my back in the centre of our meadow, limbs spread limply out around me. Victoria must have moved me there during my transformation. The clouds drifted by high in the sky above me, and I could almost convince myself that I could see every individual water droplet amongst them. I could see every needle on every tree that framed the clearing, every miniscule speck of yellow pollen on every flower. It awed me.

I was a vampire, at last. Months ago, this would have been a cause for celebration, of an eternity with my soulmate, Ed- him. Now, I quailed in apprehension of my eternal loneliness. For had he not said that he did not want me. He had, and now I was all alone.

By vampire law, he was supposed to have drained me, when he first suspected that I knew his secret. But he did not, and now all of this had happened. I caught myself thinking to myself that I wished he had drained me. Then I would not have been the burden that I was, and everything really would have worked out for the better. I would not have needed to deal with the pain of losing him, my all, my everything. My Greek god. My soul-mate. My Edward. I was dry-sobbing just from thinking about him.

By vampire law... The Volturi! I remembered... Edward telling me about them. Vampire royalty, enforcing the laws of vampire-kind. Or- the singular law of vampire-kind. Secrecy.

He lied to me, telling me that he could not live in a world where I did not exist. He would go to the Volturi, and ask to die, or go to Volterra and annoy them somehow. The Volturi were not a force to be reckoned with.

I liked that, for some reason. I had always thought that the Cullens were so immovable, so invincible, so very _vampiric_. To think that they were helpless compared to the Volturi pleased me.

Perhaps it was childish of me, but I thought of going to Italy, just to satisfy this urge of mine, this desire to be something stronger than him. He had hurt me enough.

I was decided. I would go to Volterra.

I could not bear to say goodbye to Charlie. This would be painful enough for him without knowing I was alive. He would think I had died, and someday would get over my death.

I pondered going back to say goodbye to Jacob one last time, but decided against it. I held some love in my heart for him, and though I had no wish to harm him, I knew that this was what I must do. I would come back to visit someday, I hoped.


	2. Volterra

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot._

**Volterra**

I was so focused on my goal that I did not think of going out in public as a volatile newborn, near so very many humans, but the task was much easier than I had previously assumed. I was holding my breath, of course, or the unbearable thirst might have overwhelmed me.

The deprivation of my sense of smell was uncomfortable, but I managed, and I wasn't exactly expecting an attack in the middle of the day in an airport full of humans. After all, I had taken care to hunt in the forests near Forks just the day before, draining four elk and a mountain lion before my thirst was satisfied.

Even more significantly uncomfortable than my handicapping loss of sense was the presence of my increased mind capacity. When I was a human, a time that seemed so long-ago now, I had really only had the space in my head for one thing at a time. But now...

I drove to Seattle the day after my change was finished, and from there I made a connection through New York. The flight was long, but I was not impatient. Another thing I had noticed as a newborn was that sitting still for long periods of time did not bother me. I was actually more comfortable; I did not feel the need to either fidget or adjust my position.

I spent the majority of my flight gazing out of the window, daydreaming of my old human life, trying to remember the memories, lying dormant as if glazed over with mud. I even allowed my mind to stray to Edward. If only he could see me now, as a vampire, the one thing he had never meant for me.

It seemed like I had landed in Florence almost before my connection had taken off in New York, I reflected, as I stood waiting at the rental counter. I hadn't packed any bags, keeping in mind that I might not be accepted into the guard at all. I would think about what to do in such a situation if it happened. I could go to Denali and join Tanya's coven. Edward had once said that she had expressed some interest in him, but our relationship was over, so I was not wary of any jealously that might make itself present.

Never mind about that. The man behind the counter eyed me lustily as he handed over the keys to my rental car, a spotless white Alfa Romeo 8C Spider. I'd decided to arrive at Volterra in style, effectively disposing of my college fund.

Ah, well.

Resisting the urge to beat the salesman into pulp for his cheek, I hopped into my car, and pulled my hair out of its scarf so it could blow freely in the wind.

Inserting the key into the ignition, I pulled out of the rental lot in a burst of sudden speed.

I was nervous, yes, but excited as well.

The drive from Florence to Volterra would take just over an hour, so I cranked up the radio and relaxed.

The car was fast, faster than any car that I had driven before, but it seemed that my new found vampire nature would surprise me yet again. I had always loathed speed, and was shocked, to say the least, to find that I was now so exhilarated by it.

Finally the sandy towers of Volterra were looming up majestically above me, curling like the tail of a dragon around the next hill. So very beautiful, I reflected, and yet the home of such an evil race. But then again, they forbade hunting in the city, so technically it was the safest city in the world, at least when it came to vampire attacks.

I made my way to the main gates, where I waited patiently for the guard there to grant me entrance. I glanced up at the heavy portcullis that dangled there in the open gate, and shivered.

Once I had made it through the first few rows of cobblestone streets, toward the castle, which lay menacingly at the top of the hill, the space between buildings grew smaller, and I realized that I would have to continue on foot.

I sighed in annoyance, as I gazed up into the blue sky, spread across from horizon to horizon, not a cloud in sight. I arranged my scarf so it covered my entire head and cast a shadow on my face, and looked down at myself in satisfaction. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a belted tunic-like shirt with sleeves that reached to my elbows, of a colour like molten amethysts, matching my scarf. I finished this vision of loveliness with white gloves and a pair of opaque sunglasses, covering my ruby red eyes.

To be honest, I looked fantastic in this very un-Bella like costume, and there was not a single visible patch of sparkling skin to be seen.

I parked the Alfa Romeo at the curb and took a flight of stairs up to the next level of the city. The streets were not busy, scattered with a sparse smattering of locals and tourists snapping pictures at everything. I avoided them, ducking into a shadowy alcove to avoid a pack of the tourists as they followed a beautiful woman who called out comments on the scenery.

"And on your right, ladies and gentlemen, you will see the magnificent..."

I looked at the woman leading the tour suspiciously. She wore clothing that covered every inch of her skin but was nevertheless as tight and revealing as it could possibly be, and a headscarf that was similar to mine, casting a dark shadow over her attractive features. But.. Just there!

She had turned to face her tourists, and a single ray of light had hit her jaw as she turned. Too fast for a human to even notice the motion, her arm whipped up to pull her scarf farther over her face, but not before I saw the sparkling facets that lay seemingly embedded in the skin of all vampires. So... a member of the prestigious Volturi, probably sent to fetch the meal of the day. I could not be sure of whether she had seen me or not, but I did think I saw her eyes slide quickly in my direction.

I pressed myself further into the shadows of my alcove. The woman and her pack of unfortunate tourists followed her. Once upon a time I would have felt sickened by such a terrible deception, but now I was surprised to find that, having experienced first-hand the thirst, I understood the feeding habits of most vampires. It was simply a decision, one that every immortal should be able to make for themselves. I felt awful for the poor tourists, of course, but I was neutral when it came to picking a side.

Having only tasted animal blood in my short immortality, compared to any member of the Volturi, I noticed that while it did not completely satisfy, it did serve to quench the thirst. It was surely too soon to make my own choice.

I turned farther into the shadows, where lay a narrow alley. I followed it silently, sticking close to the brick walls, away from the strip of sunlight that ran down the centre of the alley, filtering down from above the rooftops.

I could hear voices, barely audible whispers, ahead. They grew louder as I walked at vampire speed, closer to the voices every millisecond. I emerged from the alley into a small, light-filled courtyard, and then they attacked. One of them had pulled my hands up into the small of my back and held his other hand at my throat before I could bare my teeth. An involuntary growl rippled its way up my throat and past my lips, now held in a perfect pout, beautiful but dangerous.

The other vampire paced in front of me, finally turning to face me.

"A newborn," he hissed, "In Aro's city, no less. Felix, imagine what could have happened. An uncontrollable..."

I gave up my struggling. Felix had an iron grip. "Take me to Aro,"

The vampire who had spoken before gave me a glare of surprise. "Do you know who we are, newborn?"

"My name is Bella. Let me go," I growled at Felix, snapping my teeth at him in a feint. He jumped back, and I smirked as he came forward to take my arms again, though he did not restrain me at the throat. "Very well. Yes, I do know. You are the Volturi. Vampire royalty. I am not afraid of you."

He leaped at me in rage, only stopping when Felix called out to him. "Demetri!"

Demetri dusted off his grey cloak in a gentleman-like manner. He would have tipped his hat if he had been wearing one. He glared back up at me. "You make a mistake in your bravery. Our leader is Aro. He will not take kindly to such insolence. You see, newborn, our leader possesses a gift. Many of us do, and he can read every thought you've ever had just with one touch."

"I know,"

Felix spoke in his deep, rumbling voice. "How do you know?" His voice carried with it a hint of threat.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice, this one light and sweet in comparison with Felix's grumble.

"Enough," This one word caused both Felix and Demetri to stiffen. Felix tightened his grip on me.

I looked up at the newcomer. She wore a long cloak of the deepest grey with the hood pushed back, darker than the similar cloaks of Demetri and Felix by far. The cloak reached to the ground was fastened at her neck with a gold brooch, emblazoned with a large letter "V".

V- for Volturi. And above the brooch, there was the face of the most lovely child in the world. Full red lips, the most perfect nose imaginable, velvety eyes like dark roses with long eyelashes, all on a canvas like pure white cream. She had mousy brown hair, true, but hair that fell gracefully down in a bob to just below her chin, parted perfectly down the middle of her scalp, with one side tucked behind an ear. She must have been changed when she was no more than twelve or thirteen years old, and she had a child's body, slim and androgynous, more comparable to a little girl than a woman. Technically, an immortal child, though barely. She was short, shorter than me by at least a few inches, but as I looked down into the child's long-lashed eyes, I saw cruelty in them. Mocking, superiority, pride. I would have jumped back in shock if I had not been held so tightly by Felix.

Demetri bowed, inclining his head every so slightly, though I noticed that the child did nothing of the sort in return. "Jane," he greeted evenly.

"Demetri," she said, acknowledging him before turning to me. "The new one. Is she worthy of our attentions?"

Felix spoke for the first time since Jane had arrived. "Well, there's only one way to find that out, isn't there," I could hear the grin in his voice. "We will take her to Aro."

"Let me go," I spoke again, barely restraining the torrent of growls that rolled around in the back of my throat.

Felix only held me more tightly, but Jane spoke sharply to him. "Yes. Let her go. I intend to have my own bit of fun with her before we take her to the ancients."

Felix obeyed her without hesitation, immediately stepping back and over to Demetri's side. They were both grinning like hyenas. I was instantly suspicious.

Jane turned to me, her mouth turned upward slightly at the corners in anticipation. "Newborn, I have the power to inflict pain. It is futile to resist, for I will not be pleased with you for ruining my fun. I will enjoy this." She smiled more brightly.

"I'm sure," I muttered under my breath.

Jane glared, and her eyes were like daggers. "Secure her," She ordered to Felix and Demetri, and they both came forward to take one of my arms.

"This might hurt, just a little bit." She looked at me, the cruelty gone from her eyes, and in them I could see only childish happiness and thrill. Her smile grew wider and wider, showing more white teeth with the second. I was confused. What exactly was supposed to be happening?

Finally, I heard Felix and Demetri laughing. Laughing? What was so funny? Demetri was almost rolling on the ground.

Jane stopped and looked at me in outrage. There was no trace of the happiness on her face that had been there only moments before. She turned to Demetri.

"Why isn't it working?" she yelled angrily.

Demetri and Felix immediately stopped laughing. I could see the fear in their eyes.

Jane sighed, and the smile returned to her face. It was not happy now so much as malicious, like there was a purpose behind it.

And then suddenly, they were on the ground, screaming, in such obvious excruciating pain as they writhed and kicked. This carried on for several moments, and then Jane looked away, composed as can be, as though nothing had happened. Her voice was cool and breezy as she began to leave the courtyard. "Let us take her to Aro. He will decide."


	3. Castle

_AN: I hope you've enjoyed the first couple of chapters. I just wanted to say that I really, REALLY appreciate reviews. Just to see that people out there on the internet have read and reviewed my work, its what I practically LIVE for. So please, it'll only take a second and I would really appreciate it... REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot._

**Castle**_  
><em>

_And then suddenly, they were on the ground, screaming, in such obvious excruciating pain as they writhed and kicked. This carried on for several moments, and then Jane looked away, composed as can be, as though nothing had happened. Her voice was cool and breezy as she began to leave the courtyard. "Let us take her to Aro. He will decide."_

The male vampires followed her, obviously shaken. They wobbled slightly as they walked. I followed, definitely confused, but pleased that I was being taken to the ancients at last.

We passed through more alleyways, each darker than the last, until we reached a grate, like a manhole, in the stone of the ground. Felix pulled it up and cast it aside as Jane stood to the side, and she jumped down, coming to a landing softly on the level below. I followed quickly, placing my feet at such a suitable angle that I made barely a sound as I landed.

Jane stood by at the bottom, waiting for me, and she nodded in approval of my landing, seemingly having gotten over the fact that her power hadn't worked on me. Demetri and then Felix followed, and we continued on. It was darker down here. As a human it would have been too dark to see, but I was not bothered now.

We approached a far wall, where we stood for several moments as Jane fiddled with a keypad on the stone wall. An elevator opened before us. I was amazed at an elevator in such a place as this, but perhaps I wondered at it for a moment to long, for I was roughly pushed into the elevator by Felix behind me. "Get your hands off me," I hissed in his direction.

We emerged into a strangely utilitarian hallway, grey carpeting with white walls and oak doors spaced evenly down the sides of the walls. Several floors of this followed, until we reached higher altitudes and the decor switched to an older, more classic style. The floors were of marble and the walls covered with elegantly brocaded fabric. It was beautiful, I thought, as we came out into a large, cavern-like room with an arched glass-dome ceiling. Sunlight filtered through the glass in strange patterns, spotting the floor with globs of brightness.

I noticed the vampires surrounding me had removed their cloaks, revealing plain, light clothing underneath. Jane, I noticed, wore a long, white baby-doll style shirt and leggings underneath. Our skin sparkled in the sun, and I enjoyed the warmth for a moment, before I heard the screams. My accompany vampires showed no reaction, other than Felix muttering behind his hand to Demetri, "Looks like she made us miss feeding time,"

There was a human woman behind the desk, surrounded by stacks of paperwork. She stood and greeted us, and Jane nodded curtly in acknowledgement. "Gianna,"

"The ancients are feeding now. You will have to wait."

We waited. We waited still as stones until a plain door on one side of the lobby opened smoothly. A boy stood behind it, wearing light grey dress pants and a white button-up shirt, similar to Felix and Demetri. He could not have been more than twelve or thirteen years old himself, and something about him looked familiar. Did he look just a little like... Jane? My suspicion was to be confirmed momentarily.

"Sister dear," The boy announced.

"Alec!" Jane was at his side almost too fast for even my vampire eyes to process, and had engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. "How was your trip to the Orient, brother?" she asked him excitedly.

Demetri had joined the group by the door. He looked at Jane disapprovingly. "Control yourself, Jane. Remember our... guest." he hissed, glancing over his shoulder at me.

Alec smiled at me. "Aro will see you now,"

I listened for my heartbeat, always there to comfort me in tense situations, then cursed myself for my stupidity. The steadiness, the regularity, so... constant. I always knew, as surely as the sun rises from the east and sets in the west, that my heart would beat on. But that had not proved quite true, had it. If I could not hold faith in my own heartbeat, what could I hold faith in?

I sighed, reflecting on the woes of this world, and followed Alec and Jane into the room.

Once I had entered, I was immediately overcome with the scent of fresh human blood. So sweet, so wet, so warm...

The venom pooled in my mouth, but did nothing to relieve the pain in my desiccated throat. It felt as though someone had shoved a red hot fire-poker down it. I clamped my hands over my mouth and stopped breathing, forcing myself to remain stock-still. I was too focused to think about anything but my thirst and my restraint, but I could distantly hear a commotion in the background.

"You idiot!" Jane was yelling at Alec. "The ancients just finished feeding! Didn't you notice that she was a newborn? We can't have her losing control now! Gianna, get out of here!"

I turned to the door, where Gianna stood frozen in fear, like a deer trapped in headlights. I could see her jugular pulsing, hear her heart beating, a wet, warm sound. I groaned. Felix and Demetri had a death grip on me, and another vampire stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. He spoke calmly, but his tone had an urgent edge. Aro.

"Relax. Just a little blood, nothing to worry about." It did not help that a drop of blood was still hanging right at the corner of his mouth from his feeding, completely distracting me.

I gasped. "I have to get out of here."

I ripped my way free of my captor's grip and ran towards the door.

"No!" I heard the call behind me.

But I dodged Gianna, still frozen in the door, her human eyes too frail to see my movement. I held one hand clamped over my mouth and practically flew to the lobby, my eyes frantically searching. The lovely scent was trapped in my nose, mingling with the air, driving me truly crazy.

I breathed the remaining air in my lungs out in a huff. Fresh air wafted in from a window, blowing away the scent. My mind cleared, and I sighed in relief. I can do this, I sighed. Once control had made its presence in my mind, it was much easier to focus.

"I would appreciate it if we could talk in a different location, Aro. Preferably somewhere where you haven't just fed."

I followed him to the main throne room through a set of two-storey high golden doors. The ancients eased themselves into their thrones and surveyed me from their stage.

Finally Aro spoke. "Exactly how long ago did you complete your transformation?"

"The day before yesterday, Aro."

He looked at me with obvious surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes wide. "You, my dear, are incredibly controlled. To walk away from the scent of fresh blood, a mere day into immortality." He eyed me greedily. "I cannot imagine what must have gone through your head."

He took a step down the stairs to the stage and beckoned me forward. "Might I?"

I simply nodded. To refuse would be an act of insolence, and where would that put me?

He took my hand and stroked my palm with one finger, his brow furrowed in concentration. For long moments he studied it, looking from it to me in frustration.

Then he laughed. I was startled, and looked up at him in fear. What was he seeing? Then it struck me. Edward could not read my thoughts when I was human. Perhaps, Aro could not either?

"So strange."

Jane stepped forward to face Aro. "Master, my gift did not work on the newborn either," she said reluctantly.

Aro pondered this for a moment. "May I see?"

"Of course, Master!" She danced forward to place her small slender hand in Aro's own. He looked into her eyes as she recounted the memory for his viewing, and I knew what he saw.

"_Secure her," She ordered to Felix and Demetri, and they both came forward to take one of my arms._

"_This might hurt, just a little bit." She looked at me, the cruelty gone from her eyes, and in them I could see only childish happiness and thrill. Her smile grew wider and wider, showing more white teeth with the second. I was confused. What exactly was supposed to be happening?_

_Finally, I heard Felix and Demetri laughing. Laughing? What was so funny? Demetri was almost rolling on the ground. _

_Jane stopped and looked at me in outrage. There was no trace of the happiness on her face that had been there only moments before. She turned to Demetri._

"_Why isn't it working?" she yelled angrily._

_Demetri and Felix immediately stopped laughing. I could see the fear in their eyes._

_Jane sighed, and the smile returned to her face. It was not happy now so much as malicious, like there was a purpose behind it._

_And then suddenly, they were on the ground, screaming, in such obvious excruciating pain as they writhed and kicked._

Aro smiled as he released Jane's arm. "Dear one, your spirit is ever so refreshing,"

She beamed happily in reply, eager to please.

"Bella confounds us all. Tell me, why do you seek the Volturi?" he asked me, stepping back up to resume his place in his throne.

"I wish to join your ranks."

Aro grinned widely. "That can be arranged, my dear."

I was shown to my room, which was dressed in simple but elegant decor. Dark wood floors, cream walls, a large, soft bed of similar colour to the floorboards, draped with champagne satin. A chestnut desk and a gigantic vanity filled opposite corners of the small room. There were several doors spaced around the walls, which I opened immediately, the old curious Bella showing in my actions.

One led to a balcony with a view over Volterra and the surrounding Tuscany countryside, while another opened up into the largest bathroom I had ever seen. The last opened to an equally large closet, filled with rack upon rack of white garment bags. My eyes prickled uncomfortably, as I thought of Alice.

I went with Aro to his library. It was an entire tower unto itself, stories and stories of shelves high. There were armchairs dispersed amongst the shelves on the ground floor, and Aro's desk was stacked high with books itself. I could have died with joy.

Aro noticed my grin and joined in with it. "A lover of reading, I see. We are so very, very alike." He sighed. "You are very talented, Bella. I am in awe of your gift and so very grateful that you choose to join us. But how is it that you know who we are, as a newborn."

I figured there was no point in lying. He would find out anyways. "I met some vampires before I was changed."

Aro stiffened. "Which coven?"

"The Cullens. I guessed their secret, they didn't tell me. They were like a family to me. And Edward was my- boyfriend."

He relaxed. But I braced myself for the question I knew was coming. "Was?"

I knew he was only curious, but it still hurt me to think of it. "He left me in Forks. He didn't want me anymore, and then I was changed by- his enemy." I laughed bitterly. "Now I am what he never intended for me- a vampire."

Aro patted my hand, obviously meaning to comfort me, but I began to dry-sob instead.

"And so you come to us instead."

I nodded, lifting my hand to wipe away tears that were not there.

"Bella, do you know the purpose of the Volturi? Forgive me, I know that you are upset, but it is vital that you understand this,"

I looked up into his ruby-red eyes, bright from his recent feeding. "To make and enforce the rules?"

He nodded, and spoke again. "Yes, my dear, but it is more than that. Rules are what we hide behind, our excuse for what we do, how we explain to those that do not understand. We deliver justice. For without justice, there can not be any balance in the world. Imagine the worst criminals; rapists, murderers. Imagine them running amok and causing trouble for everyone.

"There are no such thing as personal reasons in this profession. There should not be. You must not let your personal grudges get in the way of your job, of your destiny. Your personal opinion is irrelevant. We protect the secrecy of vampires, we are the guardians of law and justice, and the Volturi do not give second chances."

"Yes, Master. I understand."

He sighed. "I hope you will think of me as your father figure, though I know you have your own biological father somewhere in the world. I consider myself to be the father of my elite. You will be a member of my elite. But know that I will never ask you to do anything you do not wish to do. You may leave us, if you wish."

"I will never leave you, Aro."

"Never make promises you may not keep, Bella."


	4. Distance

_AN: Reminder; I really, REALLY appreciate reviews. I LIVE for them! _

_Do you like it, hate it, etc. Have any plot ideas? It'll really help me to improve my story, and it'll only take a second for you to do... REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Distance**_  
><em>

I was taken to the training yards directly after my meeting with Aro. They were not "yards" so much as a series of sound-muffled, reinforced rooms just below ground level, equipped with different training apparatus in every room.

Jane led me down a steep stairwell to a large, cavern-like room with virtually no furniture, but for a large scoreboard mounted on the ceiling.

The permanent members of the Volturi guard was lined up to greet its newest member, but for the ancients and wives, and their companion, Corin.

They all wore their deep grey cloaks, almost as dark as the black of the ancients themselves. Jane caught me eyeing them, and hissed. "You may wear the cloak when you wear the name. You are not Volturi. Not yet." She smiled maliciously, and then her smile dulled and her face took on a bored expression.

"You know who I am," she said with a monotonous tone. "I am Jane, capable of inflicting excruciating pain with one glance."

Alec introduced himself directly after Jane. "You also know me. I am Alec, twin of Jane, capable of depriving you of your senses. Would you like a demonstration?" he asked.

Jane growled. "I doubt your gift would work on her."

Alec shrugged, and let the introductions move on down the line.

Heidi was next. She was the stunningly beautiful vampire that I had seen earlier, luring a pack of innocent tourists to their death. "I'm Heidi," she said. "It can be a little disconcerting at first, but you'll get used to it. I'm what we call the 'fisherman' around here."

The others chuckled. I did not.

A raven-haired man of medium build with an olive tone hidden beneath the chalky pallor was next. He looked at me as though he had not yet judged my worth. "Santiago," was all he offered in the way of introduction.

A tall female vampire with oriental features gave me what was perhaps the first smile I had received from anyone in the guard. "I am Renata." she offered. "I am a shield, like you. I will teach you to control your gift."

Chelsea, or Charmion, as she was once called, was the least attractive of all of the vampires with her drab brown hair and slightly translucent, powdery skin, though she was still gorgeous. I guessed that she was very old, perhaps nearly as old as the ancients. "I manipulate relationships between vampires." she said bitterly.

Of course, I already knew Felix and Demetri. The former was tall and imposing with dark hair, but I detected a cheerful demeanour behind the muscle. Definitely an Emmett.

Demetri was more reserved, but friendly nevertheless. I knew from Edward that he was an exceptionally talented tracker, using the tenor of peoples' minds to guide him in the right direction.

Introductions over, they began to test my skills in the fighting arts.

"Let us see what you can do," Jane announced.

They formed a circle around me, closing in, keeping an equal distance between each other. I braced myself, and we stood in silent apprehension for long moments.

Before I could so much as turn my head, they were upon me. They attacked cruelly, slashing with their nails and working frantically to lock me into submission. It did not take long. I had to think about each individual action before I made it, and this slowed me down considerably.

Apparently, the Volturi Guard did not suffer from such a handicapping flaw. They would have their teeth at my throat before the fight had even truly started.

Jane usually relied on her power to get her what she wanted. She could not in this situation, but I was surprised to find that she was also very talented when it came to hand-to-hand combat as well.

She was nimble and light, and had a way of moving so lightning fast that you almost felt yourself becoming disoriented, which was quite a feat against a vampire. She was not nearly so adept as Felix or Demetri, but indeed it was her that finally forced me to my knees, her teeth pressed to my jugular vein.

"I cannot. I do not know how," I cried forlornly.

Jane stood looked coldly down her nose at me, arrogant and haughty as she was. "Then you must learn," she hissed in reply.

The words were repeated again and again, both within my mind and outside of it. I was incompetent. I could not do anything right.

True, I was strong, as a newborn stronger than any other, but they were smarter, more experienced. My strength would not last for much longer than my first immortal year, once my remaining human blood had been dissolved by my venom.

I sighed in frustration. I had previously assumed that everything would come easily to me once I had become a vampire. Of course, the finest human wrestler, boxer, even a crocodile wrangler for goodness sakes, against me, would stand no chance at all. But apparently, I there was much to learn. Too much to learn.

I internally yelled at myself for being stupid enough to think that this was the fate of my choice.

Jane shunned me. They all shunned me. I would enter a room, they would leave. Understandably, I was hurt and angered.

The leaders were the only ones in the entire castle, it seemed, who were unaffected by my increasingly noticeable incompetence.

"Why do they shun me so?" I asked Aro one evening as I sat with him in his library.

"You must earn their respect, young one. You have not yet done so. It is vital that you establish yourself before long, or you never will gain it."

I sighed. "But how?"

"Young one, might I take your palm?"

I thrust my arm out at him willingly, and he took my own small hand greedily, enfolding it into his own.

He peered out at me from under his curtain of dark hair. For several long moments we stood frozen, and that was quite a long time for vampires. At last he sighed.

"So very difficult to read, and yet I have do doubt in my silent heart that you are not to be feared."

I looked up at him, clearly offended. Not to be feared? While I did not know whether to consider that a compliment or an insult, it definitely sounded more like the latter. I knew I was incompetent, but...

"Thanks," I muttered mutinously.

Aro looked at me reprovingly, and I felt a sudden wave of regret. I wanted to please him... No, I needed to please him. I wondered if all the Guard felt this way, if that was why they obeyed him so. His fragile, papery skin and milky glazed eyes made him seem so innocent, as though he needed protecting... But I knew better.

"I am sorry, Master,"

"At ease, dear one," I could not help but smile at his use for Jane's pet name. "I meant no offence. You have a very strong character, and certainly a very strong gift..." He sighed in appreciation of it. "You are young, your more...vampiric powers will develop later. But you mustn't be bossed or told what to do by my guard, if you are to achieve your destined place with us."

I was shocked, and grateful. "Destined place?"

Aro grinned, and it made me shiver to see those long, sharp teeth that had punctured the necks of so many humans. "By my side, dear one, as we go into battle."

I was filled with joy.

"Do not worry about Jane," Aro continued, "She is protective of her family, and she still thinks of you as a stranger to her."

I nodded in agreement, and we continued on reading our own books, eyes skimming across the pages faster than any human would have deemed possible. You had a lot of free time when you never slept, and I was already nearly at a university level in medicine.

My training continued as Aro pitted me against almost every vampire in the Volturi.

They often left on missions; I was not permitted to leave the castle for fear I attack citizens of Volterra. I was brought bags of cold animal blood by Felix and Demetri, as per my request. I had no desire to ever let human blood touch my lips.

Another reason that I was not permitted to go on missions was that I was not technically a member of the Volturi just yet. I lived and trained in the castle. This did not make me a member of the family. I would not belong until the Guard accepted me, and they would not accept me until I could fight. I was a newborn to them, unworthy of notice or respect.

Training with my gift was progressing much faster than my training in the fighting arts. Renata was patient with me; she was kind to me. She soon enlisted the help of Alec to assist with my training. He would try to cut off Renata's senses and I would extend my mental shield like an invisible bubble to fit around her.

With practice, I grew more proficient at it. Renata suggested that we get Jane to help us. Her power would give me more incentive to protect my friend. I refused; I did not Renata to be hurt.

With her help I discovered my second shield; a physical shield. It shocked me, but her own shield was physical. She would know.

Actually, it was not so much that I had a "second shield". My shields were one and the same. It was more that my mental shield took on a solid form under certain circumstances. I could extend my gift to form a physical wall between me and an opponent. Or I could harden it to form a solid layer on my skin, to make my hand-to-hand fighting more effective.

As for my physical training, I was making progress slowly but surely. I spent entire days and nights in the training yards, determined to become proficient. I would swim for several days together, as I had no lack of stamina or lack of breath. I would practice kicks and punches for hours in the fighting arena. I would beg Renata to teach me to fight, until finally she would agree, and we would spend several hours practising different martial arts forms.

I was disappointed in myself; I wanted so much to please Aro. I had begun to think of him as my father, as he had wished. His paternal love made me feel like I belonged. He cared for me, I think, as much as he cared for Jane.

Jane. She was another matter altogether.

She was malicious, to be sure; no doubts about that. But I think she thought of me as her protegee. She was ruled by her opinion of justice and what she believed was right.

But there was a softness inside of her that was displayed in her affections for her twin and her family, of whom as Aro had said, she was extremely protective. She was not quite at the point of considering me to be her family, but we were making some progress, at least.

I sighed. Such a tragedy, to be frozen forever in time, always a girl, never a woman. But Jane took it in stride.

I had no idea what went on inside that mind. But she was not an evil person. She did not strike me as merciless or cold. She seemed more like a wayward flame, bright but deadly, like the illusion of fire that she caused.

I sat curled up in my usual armchair, legs tucked beneath me, a heavy book in my lap. I breathed in deeply. Aro's library smelled nice, like wine and old books. Which, of course, was exactly what it contained. Musty, but pleasant, like Aro himself. Like something inescapably old, but wise. Like Aro. I sighed again.

Aro looked up from his desk. "Something wrong, dear one?"

"No, Master."

He looked at me reprovingly in his way across the table. "You know you cannot hide from me, my sweet. You know that. We do not keep secrets from each other in the Volturi."

"I am not worthy of being called Volturi," I muttered.

Aro inhaled sharply. "Of course, you are, dearest. Why, your gifts alone..."

"Jane doesn't seem to think so,"

"Jane will come around,"  
>I snorted. "That's likely," I looked him in the eyes. "I wish to leave the castle,"<p>

He almost choked. "Surely you do not mean..."

"No," I interrupted. "I just wish to go hunting.

"But you are still very young," He looked at me doubtfully.

"I'm in control, I swear. Please, Aro," I begged.

He frowned. "Animal blood?"

I gasped. "Of course,"

He smiled wistfully. "You are so very like Carlisle. But then, you lived with him and his family for some time, when you were still human. You got along quite well with the Olympic coven, I understand?"

I made a pitiful little noise like the meow of a cat that just got its tail stepped on. It was very quiet, and only lasted a split second, but Aro seemed to understand that it was a cry of pain.

He looked at me with compassionate understanding, and I saw tender kindness in his eyes. "Would you like to talk about it with me?"

I frantically shook my head "no". I could not open up my raw wounds again, no matter how understanding Aro was.

Aro sighed. "Very well. I will not force you against your wishes. But know, child, that true love never loses its strength. Never. Look at Sulpicia and I. We have been together nearly three thousand years and still our love goes on."

I froze, remaining perfectly still in the way only vampires can until Aro changed the subject.

"Yes, you may go. You proved to be extremely controlled, when you first arrived. So very like Carlisle. I thought we would weaken over the centuries, but indeed, his resolve has only grown stronger. I am surprised at how this pleases me."

Aro smiled widely, sharp teeth showing all around.

"Stay to the back roads, Bella. Don't go out in the square, and be sure to cover your skin."

I jumped up. "Thank you, Aro."

I could still hear him chuckling faintly as I made my way first to my room to put on appropriate clothing, and then to the reception area, where there was an entrance out onto the street.

"Have a nice day, Bella," Gianna called to me as I left.

I wondered whether her competence would save her in the end.

The blood tasted much better hot, I knew now, and resolved to make these hunting trips a frequent occurence.


	5. Acceptance

_AN: I always read and appreciate reviews, and they help me so much when it comes to writing. Please let me know if you have any plot ideas. It'll really only take a second for you to do... REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Acceptance**_  
><em>

Demetri was much smaller than Felix, light and smooth and fast, but fearsome nonetheless. In many ways his nature reflected on his gift of tracking.

He ran straight at me; grey cloak floating out around him. I jumped; perhaps the first intelligent move I'd made all day, and he ran right by, giving me sufficient time to hook my nails into the wood of the rafter and swing myself around so I was directly on top of the beam. I was filled with a sudden inspiration.

I could see Demetri below me, looking up to the ceiling, his eyes narrowed, and I lay down flat on the wide beam, taking care to ensure that not a finger showed on either side.

"Bella, stop cheating!"

I could barely hold back the saccharine response that lingered in my mouth. Silence, I reminded myself.

I watched until he turned to say something to Felix, and then I leaped. The ground rose to meet my feet so slowly that it was child's play to place my bare feet at such an angle that they fell squarely onto Demetri's shoulders, which I used as a spring to wheel myself into the air in front of him, before he could grab my ankles.

I landed soundlessly while he looked on in shocked surprise, his mouth hanging open. I grinned. I felt powerful, determined to prove to the Volturi that I was just as good as they were.

Demetri's shocked expression was replaced by similar determination, as he made his mind up. Now that, it seemed, I was finally worth fighting, he was going to give me the best fight he could.

I stood before him calmly, my arms hanging loosely at my sides.

Neutral position; deceptively weak looking to the opponent, but only a quick movement away from the offensive pose.

He leaped at me, looking like some vicious wildcat about to attack me, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl.

I ducked, watching him soar over my head before I stood again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the rest of the Volturi guard was watching us battle, standing unobtrusively over by the door. I gritted my teeth, loving the audience.

He wheeled around angrily and growled ferociously, jumping again towards me.

Time to try something new, I thought. I threw up a bubble-like shield around me, and let it crust over in its usual way, letting it cross the bridge from reinforced air to actual substance.

Demetri hit it and flew backward, smacking loudly against the far wall before sliding down to slump on the ground. His mouth was hanging open comically again, as were the mouths of the rest of the Guard, but for Renata, who was smiling widely.

He rose to his feet quickly to continue the match, as did Felix, who joined behind me. I smiled; two is better than one, isn't it?

Felix and Demetri sped towards me, legs moving blindingly fast. I threw up another shield and pushed them backward yet again.

I watched them come together and come at me in a double attack. I let my instincts take over my vision, covering everything with a translucent red haze.

I don't even know how I did it. I reacted instinctively, kicking and grabbing rapidly, eventually pushing both of them to their knees simultaneously.

When I had finished with the strong male vampires, the entire Guard came forward to me. I was surprised to see that Jane was smiling, and for once it seemed friendly rather than malicious.

"Welcome to the Volturi,"

I had found my family.

I followed her down gilded hallways to her own rooms, which were similar to mine in makeup, but quite different in decor. Her furniture was composed of the same dark wood as mine was, but the rug, bedspread, and curtains over the french doors to the balcony were all a deep charcoal, as opposed to my own champagne.

Before now, I would have thought that grey was a flat, blank colour, devoid of brightness or happiness. But now my new vampire eyes and my new expanded sense of perception told me otherwise.

The deep, deep charcoal shade held several levels of depth, going on forever. It made it seem as though the fabric was made of velvet, and maybe it was.

Colour is only an expression of the choser's own tastes and opinions. This charcoal colour was the same shade as her cloak, and it was what meant the most to her. Her behavior, her gift, her happiness, all revolved around this. Her family. And I was now a member of that family.

Her desk was topped with a shining laptop, gleaming there like a beacon in the night. The vanity in the far corner was clean, not a makeup jar marring its mahogany surface.

And in the third corner, there was a large, dark chest where in my room that space was empty. It's lid was emblazoned with lovely, miniscule designs of everything mythical you could imagine, dragons and mermaids, and...

There was a big letter "V" in the middle, curled up beautifully in a calligraphic font.

Jane walked to it and flicked the latch, pulling from its depths a dark grey cloak, as dark as the shade of her own.

No, not grey... charcoal. I saw the beauty in the colour and in the simple, elegant design, and in these wonderful people that the world was so unkind to. My eyes prickled, and at that second, I wished I could sob.

I put it on, using both hands to throw it around my shoulders and to secure the fastenings in the front, which were also decorated with a large letter "V", just as Jane's was. It reached perfectly to the ground, the hood hanging over my forehead so as to cast a shadow over the rest of my face.

I could barely speak a word. "T-Thank you Jane,"

She caught me in a hug so deep that it could have been one of Alice's. "You belong with us now," she whispered, "You are Volturi,"

Being a member of the Volturi guard officially really changed my perspective on things. I realized that the Volturi were not evil. Rather, they had their own unique view of the world.

Jane was not malicious. She was protective of what she had, of the family that she was lucky enough to be blessed with. And indeed, once I was accepted, she became one of my closest confidantes.

The Volturi hid behind a facade of blankness, of flatness, of this common belief that they were soul-less, law-enforcing monsters. Untrue. Untrue entirely.

Each of them was unique, and each had their own different reasons for being what they were. Jane had known no other alternative and would never consider a different life. But some of the others had very interesting and colourful pasts.

Heidi, for one, had spent her early immortal years living in the same coven as Victoria. My jaw dropped when I heard this piece of fact, and I quickly explained the entire story about her and the chase I led her on as she seeked revenge for James, and also about her changing me.

To say the least, Heidi was surprised and pleased that her old coven-mate was still alive, and she decided to visit her in America at some point. I decided that I would go with her when the time came, as I no longer held any anger in my heart towards Victoria, seeing as she had been my saviour after all. If not for her, I would never have found my new family.

Heidi and Victoria's old coven was ransacked by the Volturi because they were making themselves too obvious, and Heidi's ties to her old coven were immediately broken by Chelsea.

I frowned when told this; I did not approve of Chelsea's power of forcing mental ties, to force vampires to join the Volturi, but was surprised- Heidi was only emotionally controlled for her first year in the Volturi. After that, Chelsea released her hold on Heidi and asked her to choose her fate- she could return to find Victoria, or remain with the Volturi. Naturally, she chose the latter choice.

I glared across the room at Chelsea- I had been at Volturi castle only a few months.

"Am I-" I hissed, instantly suspicious.

Heidi shook her head with a smile. "No. You came to us voluntarily. There was no need for use of force,"

I grinned with relief. I knew I could trust Heidi.

Though I was an official member of the family itself, my lessons continued in great steed. There was not really any particular need for further studies in the use of my gift, as there was nothing more that Renata could teach me. I would simply have to discover my further powers as they revealed themselves to me over time.

Felix took over my teachings in various forms of martial arts and fighting strategies. I was surprised and impressed; for such a large man, he was remarkably nimble on his feet. I progressed fast, and my teacher himself was thrilled with how fast I was becoming proficient.

We discussed the various fighting formations of the Volturi in different situations, the best ways to dispose of an opponent efficiently, among many other subjects. I was shocked at the ruthlessness of the battle in reality; there were no options when it came to the point when a battle strategy was in place at all. There was only death; justice and punishment.

"They deserve it," Felix assured me, "Every one of them deserve it. That's why they're being punished in the first place."

"But-" I protested.

"Now, do you want to be Volturi or not? That's your call, I'm not interfering. You're welcome to leave at any time. This is the point of our existence; to enforce the rules. The rules, Bella,"

"You're one to talk," I snarled, baring my teeth playfully.

Felix laughed. "True, true. You're just like the little sister I never had, you know?"

"As you are to me,"

He looked offended as I realized the way my words could be misconstrued.

"No, no. I meant you're like the big brother I never had!" I giggled. He sighed and reached over to ruffle my hair.

"I hope you stay, kid. It's not so bad,"

Felix was the most relaxed of all the Volturi. He reminded me of Emmett, never taking life too seriously. His obsessive practical joking and tendencies to make fun at everything irritated some, but I only found his antics endearing.

He was like a part of my old life squeezed into my new one, and as much as I convinced myself that everything was perfect just the way it was, it did offer some measure of comfort to have Felix here, my own Emmett in this messed up world.

Similarly, Demetri reminded me of Jasper with his gentlemanly airs and his calm, cool demeanour. He became almost as close to me as Felix.

They all were so kind to me; so welcoming, inviting me into their family and their lives. But I knew that they could never replace the Cullens. I loved them dearly, yes, but a part of me was still empty, like a vast canyon that pierced straight to my heart.

Another thing I noticed was the way that they held themselves, with a sort of...passive...grace unlike other vampires. Most vampires, the nomads and savage, lived purely off their instincts. There was no space in their vulgar minds for any thoughts pertaining to anything civilized.

The Volturi were more human-like, in some ways, and yet in other ways they were the furthest possible thing. They were not called the "night-time patrons of the arts" for nothing, all of them having university level degrees in pretty much everything.

They were very similar to the Cullens in ever so many ways, and this made me love them all the more.

"No, no. You have it all wrong," Jane scolded me. We were sitting on my bed watching television. She had taken a liking to a few American programs, including Gossip Girls, Degrassi and Glee. "Keep your face blank,"

She demonstrated, letting a curtain of calmness wash over her pretty face, making her look like a stone statue in her stillness.

I tried to copy her, but it must have ended up more like a painful grimace, because Jane laughed merrily. I glared at her.

"Emotionless. That is the key," she said solemnly. "Emotion, any feeling at all, will betray you on the battlefield. You must focus all of your thoughts onto the task at hand,"

I stuck my tongue out at her. She just shrugged.

"It's your life, kid,"

We both grinned and collapsed in giggles on the bed.

Jane was just like a cross between the most loyal little sister and the most trustworthy friend. She had been younger than me when she was changed, but her centuries of immortality made up for that.

She was like Alice in her perpetual excitement and occasional pettiness.

And while she had been rude, even nasty to me before I was accepted, now she could finally think of me as her sister. My Volturi sister!

Felix brought up the topic of a combat partner a few days later. It had been nearly six months since my transformation.

He was sitting on the floor in the corner of the arena where I had just slammed him forcefully into a wall. He rubbed his forehead ruefully as I unnecessarily helped him up.

"Bella?" he asked. "Have you thought of your mission?"

It was protocol that any new member be trained for at least a year before they were permitted to leave the castle on a mission.

Any sooner than that, and the safety of the family could be compromised, through uncontrollable thirst in a public place. The Volturi also had to be sure that there were no flaws in the vampire's fighting strategies. Mastery of the fighting arts and also the vampire's gifts was necessary, as was complete and perfect loyalty.

For me there was only six months left.

I grinned deviously. "Looking forward to it,"

"Any requests as to your combat partner?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought about that at all. Felix continued. "You can't have Jane because she's always been with Alec, and you can't have Renata because she's always at Aro's side, shielding him. Other than those two exceptions, and me, I'm with Demetri, you can have your pick,"

I thought carefully. All three of my preferred choices were already taken. If I couldn't have Jane, Renata, or Felix, I would choose...

"Heidi," I said, sure of my decision. She had been kind to me as of yet, taking the role of my big sister.

"Very well. You'll join group practices immediately."

I grinned again in anticipation. As of yet, my training had been individual, and I was thrilled to note that Felix thought me proficient enough to join in with the guard.

It was much more difficult that I had expected it to be. There was a reason why the Volturi were the leaders of the vampire world, and had been for centuries.

They were flawless fighters.

But Heidi helped me, and I soon started to think of her as being another member of my closest circle. Of course, they were all members of my dear family, but certain members held special places in my heart.

Jane was my sister, perhaps the closest to me of all. Her loyalty was unshakable, and I knew that I could trust her with anything. Though technically she was younger than me, changed when she was twelve or thirteen, she was much older and wiser in vampire years, and held much experience and wisdom on being Volturi.

Renata was my friend, a confidante and companion in this place. She was kind to me when I first came to my immortality, and I knew that this would not change in all my existence.

Felix was my big lovable brother, Emmett's replacement, it seemed, with his teasing and his constant humor, rude or otherwise.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all like fathers to me, of course, though it was Aro that I felt most close to. They were my fathers as Sulpicia and Athenadora were my mothers.

And Heidi was my big sister, always there to rely on and trust, to come to for advice, and to scold me in my wrong-doings. But always there, no matter what.

The Volturi were more of a family than any coven of vampires in history, I think, even more so than the Cullens.

We all stuck behind our pretences and never swayed from our protocol, and of course our duty weighed over everything, but in each of our hearts we knew that this was our family, and this was where we belonged.

_Thanks to those who are reading my story, and especially to those who reviewed. I'm glad you like it._  
><em> As for the Cullens, they do come back into the story later, so not to worry. But Bella will have become very close with the Volturi before then, so...<em>  
><em> Teehee. I almost gave it all away. You'll just have to wait and see!<em>

_REVIEW! I appreciate your reviews so much!_

_Miranda  
><em>


	6. Mission

_AN: Here's the chapter about Bella's first Volturi mission. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Mission**

This was my moment. My first mission. My chance to make myself a permanent and respected place in the guard.

I was exactly one vampire year old, frozen forever at eighteen.

We arrived in the clearing just after they did, and we floated forward on silent feet, forming a "V" formation about fifty feet away from them, a single leap away. The "V" stood for Volturi, of course.

Simultaneously, we pushed back the charcoal hoods that cast a shadow over our beautiful faces. To anyone watching, it would have looked eerily creepy. But to us, it was routine. We practiced endlessly, or I did anyways.

The others had been doing this for centuries.

But appearances were as important as anything else to us. Each movement was carefully engineered to make the enemy underestimate us; they were newborns, usually savage and wild. Our calm, smooth movements startled them.

I was accompanied by Heidi, my combat partner, as well as Jane and Alec. Felix had come along to supervise me on my first mission, and I was determined to impress him.

Jane floated to the point of our formation, and spoke loudly enough for the newborns to hear clearly. "You have been disrupting the peace we maintain with the mortals of this world," She called out emotionlessly, her voice like a little girls. So innocent sounding, but so... dangerous. "Will you repeal your law breaking and come under our fair rule once again?"

Felix nudged me. "They never do,"

The leader of the three strong coven facing us stepped out from the cluster. "Never! Humans are weak. We must take control and make them our slaves."

Jane's expression did not break, and neither did any of ours. If my heart were not dead and silent, it would have been beating at a thousand miles per minute. Yet I knew my face was as calm as the others who stood with me in formation.

Jane spoke. "We will then have no choice but to eliminate you." she paused, to speak to us, never taking her eyes off the opposing coven. "Guard, is a court decision called for?"

We spoke as one. "No, Jane,"

For the first time, Jane's face took on a wide, blood-thirsty grin, though she still somehow seemed to look like an angel as she did it. "Begin,"

The fight began, bodies flying everywhere at vampire speed. I kept my eyes focused on my goal, and joined Heidi as we worked together to force the leader into submission. It did not take long. The newborns were untrained and ruled by their instincts. I looked away slightly as she ripped the newborn's head off its shoulders.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fight proceeding behind us. Alec and Jane were working together. They pressed a newborn to its knees, and Jane smiled stunningly. I knew she was preparing to use her gift, and my eyes flickered elsewhere. But where was the other vampire? We had killed one, and the twins were clearly busy with another.

My questions were answered as I saw a flash of white at the side of the clearing, darting towards Jane. I screamed. She had no idea what was happening, and there was no time to alert her. I moved with blinding speed towards Jane, pushing her out of the way and throwing her to the far side of the clearing. I turned to face the attacker as Alec ripped the head off the newborn that Jane had been torturing. I became suddenly aware of a sharp pain on my upper arm, and looked down to see a crescent shaped bite mark. He had bitten me! I turned my mind away from the pain and turned a backflip, effectively putting twenty feet between me and the vampire.

I glared at the newborn, who only grinned back at me cockily. A wave of anger was rushing over me, too fast and unexpected for me to control. I would not... could not... think of anything but the pure rage.

How. Dare. He.

It rose up in me like a fire, devouring all of my other emotions. I suddenly understood what Aro meant when he had explained the expectations of the Volturi to me. This was about justice. These newborns had been on the verge of exposing us. They deserved what they got.

This was my family, and my family's well-being would _not_ be compromised, no matter what.

In that instant, all my reserve about killing other vampires turned to dust.

Jane was still lying at the opposite end of the clearing. She was unhurt, obviously, but seemed to be awe-struck by what had happened.

And then, I leaped. Nothing could have stopped me, whether wild beasts or humans or fighter jets. I was fast, faster than I had ever been before, and the instant my decision was made, I was upon him. It had been a sixteenth of a second, I was sure.

And yet, my action was perfectly controlled. Everything was right.

I understood why Felix had waited so long to let me leave the castle on a mission. I had to be perfectly in tune with my abilities; every motion, every attack had to be spontaneous, at least to the opponent. We planned out battles in our heads like a mental game of chess.

Plotting... Looking for openings... The Volturi were the best.

I was deadly, and I was the best.

I went for his neck, tearing my hands across the glass-like, pure white skin. Somehow I managed to find a grip, and then I twisted instinctively, pulling the newborn's head off.

It sounded like screeching metal, a long metallic sound that hung in the air even after I had tossed the head several feet away.

I commenced pulling the rest of the male vampire's limbs off.

"Lighter," I spoke. Felix handed me the elegant silver thing wordlessly. I performed the necessary task, and turned away from my family before I could watch it burn. "Our job is done. Let us go." I said emotionlessly.

My family followed me as we made our way from the clearing, leaving the tall plume of sweet-smelling, purple smoke behind us.

Felix laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a meaningful look. I understood his concern, though he was breaching protocol by even doing anything. I could sense Jane's disapproval, and glanced quickly over my shoulder at her. Her lips were pursed in annoyance at Felix's bluntness, but her eyes held a deep layer of anxiousness for my sake. I shook Felix's hand off my shoulder as gently as I could.

And then we were running. We raced through the forests of Italy, back to Volterra as though nothing had happened, as though we were merely out for a leisurely jog. A very, very, fast jog, of course. We were vampires, after all.

I led, for the first time, with Felix and Heidi just behind me, and Alec and Jane behind them. I looked to my right, to see Heidi's wide grin. She was loving the speed, clearly, and thought of nothing else but her own excitement. Heidi was less perceptive, it seemed, than the others.

I grinned back, just as widely as she did, but I knew that my smile did not reach my eyes. Inside, I was dying, or as close to it as I could get.

There was confusion. My mind was jumbled. I couldn't think straight. Random thoughts flew haphazardly through my head, brushing the surface of my consciousness like the branches that whipped by on either side of me.

Body parts, severed from one another, lying on the grass... Dead... Gone... Guilt...

But hidden behind all of that, like the answer to a long-forgotten riddle, hidden behind a facade of false trails, there was something else.

This felt almost... right. This was the way it was meant to be, and this was what I was meant to do.

Deliver justice.

I halted, coming to a dead stand-still in the forest. My family had been startled by my sudden stop, and they wheeled back around to where I stood.

"What?" Jane snapped irritably, but I still saw that same layer of anxiousness.

I smiled.

Edward would be appalled. But I was not meant to be with him. I was meant to be here, with my true was right.

I grinned again, wider than I had ever grinned before. I whirled around in glee, and looked into their eyes. Jane. Alec. Felix. Heidi. I couldn't wait to see the others.

"This is right, what we're doing, isn't it? What we do, I mean," I mumbled lamely, then stared at my feet. What a stupid way to put my epiphany into words!

They understood, to my surprise. When I looked up, they all stared at each other and then at me, and broke out into grins even wider than my own. Even Jane was beaming like a hyena, and she was never one to fully show her emotions.

"It is true,"

Those three words caused a wave of unexpected feeling to wash over me, and I dry-sobbed once before controlling myself. I beamed around at them all one last time, and then turned toward Volterra.

"Let's go home, guys."


	7. Blood Lust

_AN: Let me know whether you like the chapter or not! Sorry if any of you don't like this version of Bella, but I thought it would be good to show her attachment to the Volturi a little more before we bring the Cullens into the picture. Also, please let me know in your reviews what you think of Bella's possible relationship within the Volturi. (Demetri, possibly?) Any suggestions are much appreciated. REVIEW!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Blood Lust**_  
><em>

Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting in their throne room for us upon our return, along with the wives and their companion Corin.

"My dear Bella! I assume your mission was successful?"

Jane approached Aro from behind me and lightly touched her hand to his. She was smiling again now.

Aro peered at me curiously in that strange way of his, that inspired a feeling of suspicion in me when ever it was directed at me. Suspicion that he knew much more than he was revealing.

He hummed in an off-hand way for a few long seconds. "So," His lips formed the word delicately.

"Now you will truly become Volturi, my daughter. If any member of our family and guard disagrees with this, let them speak now with no fear or hesitation."

Nobody said a word. I looked at Aro in wonder. His voice had seemingly gotten deeper and more rhythmic. He seemed to have launched into some sort of chant.

He turned to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking straight into my own eyes with his milky, translucent pair. Heidi whispered from behind me, "Open your mind, Bella."

I quickly complied, letting my mental shield slip like a sheet, letting it fall, drifting away from me. I felt bare and defenceless without it, like a newborn baby. Now I knew that Aro was seeing every thought I had ever experienced, in this life and my previous one.

Aro still continued his chanting. I gasped, feeling suddenly light-headed, but the feeling quickly changed... I felt as though I was floating. Gravity had no effect on me, and my body just felt... filled with light. It seemed as though the light filtered down through the glass-dome of a ceiling and poured into me, forming a second skin tight around me, making me whole.

I could still here chanting below me, from the others as well as Aro, yet somehow I was also oblivious to that.

And then... I felt a sudden emptiness, like my heart had been ripped out. There was only me, and my family, whom I was aware of now. And the path before me, which stretched on forever, blending with the horizon. Looking down it, I saw that it was not a flat, smooth path, but one that bristled with twists and turns. But I did not feel so very empty.

The dream Bella looked around at her family, and with each smiling face, she felt more and more alive. Purely alive.

And then I realized that I was not dreaming after all.

The faces... they were loving. Forgiving.

Aro grinned eagerly. "So now we all have a new sister, for some a new daughter, and for another... a prospective mate?"

I scowled. It was too soon for Aro to start playing matchmaker. But he did not linger on the subject, smiling wistfully and continuing along his train of conversation.

"A new member of our prestigious guard, to be idolized and feared appropriately by the vampires of this world."

I nodded my ascent impatiently. "Cut to the chase, Aro." I tapped one delicate foot sharply on the marble floor.

He looked at me with adoration in his eyes. "Your spirit is as refreshing as always, and I have no doubt that you are as strong as any of us physically and emotionally. You are perfect, as is your gift."

I was ready to scream in frustration.

Finally he spoke, and his tone was less that pleased.

"But we must discuss your...diet."

I gasped. My diet!

The shock must have shown clearly on my face, because Aro continued quickly. His expression was anxious.

"If you wish to pursue this... vegetarian food source, I will... support you in your efforts. You are my daughter, after all..." He sniffed. "I do, however, implore you to see reason. Think about it, at least." Aro pleaded.

I shuddered, but nodded grudgingly. I trusted Aro to know what was best for me. Perhaps that was a mistake; perhaps it was not.

And I was Volturi, after all; I needed to be as strong as any other member of the guard.

Aro smiled beautifully. "I only wish you to be happy, my dear Bella. To sample the magnificence of the blood for yourself, to enjoy that pleasure as we all do. You are Volturi; you deserve the best."

He strode forward majestically on silent feet, and took my hand in his own. I quickly opened my mind again, and my thoughts and memories poured into his. I knew that he saw my reluctance, but when he at last released my hand he enfolded me into his fatherly arms and kissed each of my pale cheeks.

"Bella, you are such a wonder to us all,"

I practically glowed in his praise, lowering my head in embarrassment, and raised a hand to feel my cheek. Just as cold and smooth as always. The corners of my mouth turned down slightly in realization.

Jane came forward from the group to take my hand.

"Sister," she said softly, "Heidi waits in the lobby,"

I sniffed, letting my nose confirm this. A waterfall of scents crashed over me, and I was yet again overwhelmed by my senses. There was Heidi's scent, like a mix between roses and rain, but I could also smell the humans that clustered around her, infiltrating her wonderful smell.

But they also added to it, albeit in a wholly different way; a way that seemed appetizing rather than enchanting. I made no effort to stop breathing.

My, they smelled divine. The blood lust washed over me like a flood, and I growled with the menace of a predator. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Felix grin; he had seen my golden eyes darken.

"You can have the first pick," he promised.

I dropped into a crouch.

My mind was in turmoil yet again, this being it's current state these days, it seemed.

_But I had sworn not to..._

_Human blood..._

_Edward, the one with the yellow eyes..._

_Never wanted to be a blood thirsty monster..._

_Filthy leech..._

Oh... the smell!

My throat ached despite the fact that I had hunted only a few days previously; it felt as thought the sides had sucked together. Venom pooled in my mouth; it did nothing to quench the inescapable thirst.

I straightened slightly, and nodded firmly to Aro. This was not something I had any say in anymore.

_I must taste that blood, _ I thought frantically.

I could hear their warm, wet heartbeats, squelching loudly in the silence. The divine blood coursing through their veins.

For one moment, my mind strayed to my first visit to Volterra Castle, to that second when I decided not to slay Gianna.

When I decided to preserve some aspect of my compassion for humanity. Some aspect of whatever humanity remained in me.

I regretted that decision now.

Edward would be ashamed.

But Edward had no place in my life anymore.

What a fool I was, to smell that scent and to run away from it, to strive not to taste the blood.

I was not a human; I was a vampire.

They were in the antechamber now. So close...

They entered, snapping pictures and smiling. Foolish humans. Could they not sense the danger?

A little boy and girl of about five human years of age holding their mother's hands caught my eye. Perhaps they were twins; they looked to be about the same age and looked awfully alike. They glanced at each other fearfully, and I could almost see an unspoken communication pass between them, like Jane and Alec sometimes, when they spoke within their heads, without anybody else hearing.

A bond between twins!

The girl's face went blank for a moment, like Alice when she was seeing something. She pulled at her mother's hand, and whispered frantically, throwing a wide eye in my direction.

Their mother quickly shook them off. "Don't do that now, children. When I'm finished admiring this architecture, your father will take you for gelato."

The twins shared another unspoken communication wrapped their small, frail arms around each other.

As devoured as I was by my blood-lust, I could not help but feel one small fragment of regret.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Jane had materialized beside Aro, and she was... begging with him. He shook his head.

"Too young,"

The words seemed to reverberate throughout the room. Or at least, they did to me. The humans had not heard a thing.

Everything was happening so quickly. It had been a few seconds since the humans had entered the room. Aro rose majestically from his throne and stretched his arms out in a sign of welcoming greeting. "Welcome to Volterra!" he called.

Jane did not question Aro's authority. She never would; it was simply not in her nature. Instead she turned her pleading eyes on me. I looked away. The blood...

I started forward, but she hissed and reached out a slender hand to hold me back.

"I am sorry, dear Jane. There is nothing I can do."

She glared at me piercingly for a moment, and I almost shivered from the force of it, before her gaze softened. There was nothing that she could do either, except make their passing less traumatic.

"I will do it," she whispered resolutely. For the first time in my existence, I saw her struggle to pull on her facade of calm. Then she beckoned to the children with a rather weak smile. It was an enticing smile; the human children could not deny its allure.

I turned away as she took them by the hands, like a loving older sister, and gently led them away to a far corner of the room, where she could have some measure of privacy.

I pretended not to notice as she delicately turned their small heads to the side. They protested childishly, like preschoolers playfully refusing to go to bed, but their giggles soon turned to screams.

The blood lust, the hellish insanity, continued around me. My throat ached near such a monstrous amount of fresh, sweet blood, but I did not make a move. I was not a new-born anymore. I could control myself.

I heard Jane dry-sob as she drank the twins dry. The thirst was too strong for her to stop once she had started, despite her experience. But she loved them.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of sadness. "Go, Bella. Drink,"

I complied. My guilt over drinking human blood was gone completely.

I leaped, aiming for the twins' mother. She had not even noticed that they were gone. I rolled my eyes.

The taste was amazing. The blood rolled over my tongue, stimulating my taste buds in the most delightful manner as it coated my desiccated throat. It was fantastic, but I was too overwhelmed by my grief for Jane to truly enjoy it.

I finished quickly and pushed the human off me, casting it aside. The rest of the guard had already departed from the feeding room. I was alone.

I ran to Jane, where she still huddled alone in the corner, holding in her arms the cold, dead bodies of the twins.

She looked up at me, and the expression on her face was so pitiful, that my still heart melted with affection and sympathy for my sister. She sobbed and grasped blindly for my hand. I quickly gave it to her, and she clung to it desperately. It was at times like these, that I remembered how young she really was.

"Such a waste," she cried, "They could have been so beautiful. They were talented,"

"Yes," I whispered softly.

"And the girl..." Jane continued, staring down into the face of the human corpse that she so desperately held. "She was me, me, Bella. Me as I was as a human."

I could _feel_ her sadness as though it was a thick fog that hung in the air around us.

Jane sobbed loudly again. "It felt like... like I was killing a part of myself, when I killed that girl."

I could not bear to see my sister like this. Jane had always been so unbreakable, so immovable in her intentions and beliefs. I never would have dreamed that she would feel any sort of remorse for killing a human. But there are always exceptions.

I stood up suddenly, pulling my sister with me.

"That's it. We will go to see Corin. She will help us."


	8. Jane's Salvation

_AN: I'm sorry this chapter is soooo short! And I know it's terribly written too! SORRY! I'm sorry if I disappointed you, really! This chapter is really more of a turning point, before we get into the real action regarding the Cullens, who will be coming into play in a couple of chapters, and also the impending war, which hasn't really been introduced yet. And I also felt that it was necessary to finish the little plot about Jane in the last chapter, and I didn't feel that I could write more than I did on that. Ahhh! I'm rambling! Sorry! So many apologies again, and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day for sure. It's going to be a long one! So that's another reason that I had to do this as a separate chapter, otherwise the next one would have been looooong. If you could review, despite the fact that you probably all hate me right now, I would really, really appreciate it, and it would really bring a little brightness into my day since I'm going through a really tough time with my mom right now... Ugh, family problems... Thank you for reading! REVIEW! And sorry for the super long AN! You're the greatest readers ever!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Jane's Salvation  
><strong>

I was practically carrying Jane as we made our way deeper into the castle.

I knew its halls well by now. I would sometimes amuse myself by just wandering them, staring at the beautiful tapestries hung on the walls, tapestries that never seemed to repeat themselves. I would stare at the colourful veins twining and twisting their journey through the marble floors.

Such riches never ceased to amaze me.

I supported her gently as we made our way to the wives' quarters; where Athenadora and Sulpicia spent their days. Every now and then I would glance down into my sister's face. It was expressionless, as usual.

But behind Jane's customary calm, there was always some aspect, some trace of an inner fire. Her fierce personality, that never failed to inspire me.

There was nothing, now.

The wives' quarters were located at the precise centre of the castle; the most strategic location to keep them safe. Aro and Caius were almost ridiculously overprotective when it came to their mates. It reminded me of Edward, when we were together.

Athenadora and Sulpicia never left the castle. Anyone else would have been bored, but not them. They were happy here, too contented to ever consider leaving, and they had Corin.

Corin was their companion, a mix between a dear friend and a maid to them, looking after their household. Their protection was not necessarily her responsibility, but rather she was charged with maintaining their happiness.

Corin possessed a gift; a sort of addictive contentment that she held over the wives at all times. They were not forced; Aro and Caius would never do such a thing to their mates. Rather, the wives chose to have Corin's influence.

Finally, Jane and I reached the entrance to the wives' household; it was guarded by two low-ranking guard members; they parted to allow me entry immediately. I shifted Jane's weight onto my other arm while I reached up to ring the bell.

"I can walk, Bella," she snapped.

I smiled at her response; it was so very like her, and lifted her small body to place her upright on her feet. She huffed and took a step away from me. I grinned.

"So you are conscious. I thought you had gone catatonic."

Corin opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hello, Bella, Jane." she bowed her head to each of us in greeting. I smiled back brightly. Jane merely nodded and swept past her into the room beyond. I rolled my eyes.

"Jane is in need of a little cheering up."

"Of course. Come on in."

We gathered around a low table in the simple sitting room, sitting on decorative pillows. The entire room was vaguely oriental in style, with bamboo mats and colourful paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There were houseplants on every table, bright flowers adding varying splashes of colour against the white walls; the effect was very pleasant. The space was bright and light-filled due to an entire wall being made entirely of glass.

Athenadora and Sulpicia had greeted us just as pleasantly as Corin; they chatted with us about mundane things as Corin poured the tea into elegant little bowls that looked dangerously breakable.

I sniffed at the smell; it was revolting. I quickly stopped breathing. I saw Jane react to the smell in a fashion similarly to me.

"Honestly Corin, this is ridiculous."

Corin tutted, a little motherly clucking noise that none of us could resist smiling at. "It's just the whole gist of the thing. Tea is an honoured tradition in Japan."

Jane snorted. "And we live in Italy,"

Sulpicia lifted her bowl and took a hesitant sip, but not before she rotated it to the side. I tilted my head in confusion.

"We like to do things properly, if we do them at all," She answered my unspoken question.

She took another small sip and wiped the rim of the bowl. She rotated it back to the front and passed it to Athenadora.

Jane inhaled in disbelief. "You actually like it?"

Sulpicia smiled. "No, it's absolutely disgusting."

I giggled. When it came to be my turn to sample the tea, I almost vomited in disgust. Human food just smelled and tasted... wrong. The worst possible thing.

Jane flat-out refused. "This is absolutely stupid. You are acting like... humans," she wrinkled her nose.

Corin wrapped an arm around her, before Jane could veer away. Jane visibly stiffened.

"Alright, then. We only thought it might help you relax."

Jane rolled her eyes. "How can I relax with that awful stench?"

I intervened. "Let's try something else."

Corin whisked away all of the items adorning the table, and opened a pair of tall french doors leading out into the courtyard to let out some of the smell.

She was back in a matter of seconds.

"Would my gift be of any use to you, dear Jane?"

Jane huffed. "I don't need your gift, thank you Corin. I'm just fine."

"Sure you are," I interrupted.

Jane growled. "That's it. I've had it with you four. I'll be in my rooms if you need me,"

And then she was gone.

I bid Corin and the wives farewell and made my way much more slowly up to Jane's rooms, deciding how to comfort her. The human girl had been very important to her, I knew. I respected that. But I could not bear to have my sister in such pain for very long. And it was only a human...

I knocked softly at her door.

"Jane? It's Bella," I called.

There was no sound from within for several long seconds. Finally..."Go away, please." The last word was very forced. I waited outside for a moment longer.

There was the heavy thunk of something hitting the door. I didn't flinch.

It was childish of her, but I could not blame my sister. She was so young. She was a child, truly.

I let myself in anyways, and looked down at my feet, where a large and very thick book lay splayed open on the floor. I went to sit next to her where she sat motionless on her bed, her hands crossed neatly in her lap and her ankles crossed firmly. She stared straight at the opposite wall.

"As you can plainly see, Bella, I am perfectly fine."

She was not, and I could see that in the way her body was shaking uncontrollably. Her small face was pinched and twisted in turmoil.

"As I can plainly see, Jane, you most certainly are not." I wrapped an arm around her.

She let out one wracking sob and then covered her face, burying her head in her arms.

"Bella," The pain concentrated into that one word almost overwhelmed me.

"They are gone now," I gave her hand a squeeze. "There is nothing that you can do,"

"No," Jane said stiffly."But there are plenty of things that I_ could_ have done,"

I shook my head sceptically. "I doubt it. You did the most that you could have done. You made their passing less traumatic." I paused. "And if you had not killed them, someone else would have... "

"I suppose," she allowed.

"They were only humans, after all. You must not dwell on this small thing."

A thin layer of understanding and relief passed over her face. I almost audibly exhaled in relief myself, but I feared that such a delicate thing might break. "It is strange," she said, "Now you are the one to comfort me,"

I looked at her confusedly.

She elaborated. "Do you remember? I told you that emotion would betray you, given the chance. I told you that you must keep your thoughts firmly upon the task at hand."

I laughed merrily. "Yes,"

Jane grinned along with me. "I let my emotions rule over me, distract me from the feeding. I must thank you for reminding me, for binding me more firmly to my purpose,"

I snorted. "Such formality! And with your own sister!"

"Let me now formally give my thanks..."

I pushed her off the bed playfully. "Oh, shut up, Jane,"


	9. Warning

_AN: Okay, the action begins! Let me know what you think of the ideas that I'm introducing, and also about Demetri! Does he make a good match for Bella? I'm so worried that he was out of character, what do you think? I really love the sensitive side of him, but if you think that was too much, no worries. The deadly, powerful side of him comes back soon too! I love Demetri so much because he reminds me of Jasper..._

_Anyways I'm rambling **again**, as I am sometimes wont to do.  
><em>

_Whether you want to criticize me or praise me, I'm anxious for any response. REVIEW! And ENJOY!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Warning  
><strong>

My room had always been a peaceful place to me. A place to escape from all of the distractions, from all of my siblings at any time of the day.

In the Volturi, we were always up in each others business. We had to be in sync with one another at all times; Aro kept a record of all of our thoughts, Chelsea kept tabs on our current relationships, and Demetri was aware of our locations at any given time.

But the rooms of each and every guard were a private place. No one would bother you there if you had no desire to be bothered.

A place of peace, and privacy. Or at least, it used to be.

Not now.

I looked up suddenly from my recently acquired Dickens collection.

Footsteps... I could hear... sharp, hurried footsteps coming down the hall, which I shared with Renata.

Passing Renata's door, coming to my own.

Panting... I wrinkled my nose delicately in confusion. Vampires, and certainly not the Volturi, don't pant.

My door whipped open. Alec stood behind it, his hair hanging down messily, sticking out around his angel's head.

"Bella," he gasped in desperation, "Aro needs you, in the throne room. Now,"

I hurled myself across my room in a flurry of blurred movement, and off down the hall. Alec was instantly by my side, calmer now that we were on our way.

I looked down at him... the difference between our heights was remarkable.

He began to explain the reason for such a sudden disturbance, while he combed out his hair with his fingers at the same time.

I caught perhaps a few words of it. For the meantime I was too focused on my own thoughts to really pay attention. Aro needed me...

It couldn't be anything less than an emergency.

There was a separate entrance into the throne room from a wide atrium near my rooms, and so it was to here that we ran, flying along the hallways. I loved the speed, revelling in the exhilaration, though I knew that it was not the time for such frivolity.

Alec and I burst through the French doors and came to a sudden but graceful stop before the thrones.

Alec bowed and retreated to Jane's side.

I looked up at Aro, who stood at the top of the steps leading up to the tiered stage upon which the three grand thrones rested. Marcus and Caius were looking anxious, but remained seated.

"Bella," Aro greeted me. His voice had a nervous edge to it. "Thank you for responding to my summons,"

I was immediately worried. If Aro, usually so perpetually, irritatingly calm, was nervous... I quickly flew up the steps and placed my own small hand in his, opening my mind._ What's wrong?_

Aro chuckled and patted my hand. "Bella, do you remember what I told you about the newborn wars in America, during the Civil War?"

I nodded, unsure of the direction that this conversation was taking.

"I told you of a woman named Maria, one of the primary leaders. She kept a relatively small army, but she invested the time in training her newborns before using them in her battle for territory..."

His words trailed off.

Marcus continued. "Her army collapsed eventually, and she drifted into anonymity. God only knows where she's been keeping herself all these years,"

"But now she's back," my voice was a dead-tone.

Aro hissed. "Yes. It would seem so."

"So the newborn wars are to begin again. I get it. But what's the big deal? You dealt easily enough with it last time,"

"Except," Aro paused, "She's not in Mexico any more,"

I gasped. _No, no, no... Not possible._ "Now, she's coming to..."

"Italy," Caius finished for me.

Aro hissed again, a low reptilian noise that made me shiver. "You must understand, Bella. Last time, we really only barely were able to control the wars. And now... Newborns are... well, you know what they are like, having been one so recently. We sent Afton, to scout out the situation. If any trouble arose, he was to deal with it immediately..."

"He returned this afternoon," Marcus' voice was strained, "Unsuccessfully,"

_Unsuccessfully..._ But, such a thing was impossible!

"They sent him back with a message in Latin..."

Aro interrupted him, "Brother, is this really necessary?"

"Occulta non semper servari voluit."

I inhaled quickly.

Aro winced. "Bella, this is very serious. It means..."

"I know what it means!" I snapped. "Roughly..."

They waited.

"Secrets are not always meant to be kept,"

_No. No. No. No. No..._

"Jasper," Aro said absently. "We need him."

I exhaled in disbelief. "Of the Olympic Coven?"

He snapped his fingers impatiently. "Yes, yes. Who else?" Aro paused as he rapped his fingers on the arm of his throne. "The newborn wars, years ago. He was involved, he was in direct contact with Maria herself..."

I nodded dimly, along with the others who had been selected for the trip. I didn't even peek.

There was still hope. Jasper might agree to be recruited. But I doubted it. And in such a close knit coven as the Olympic, when one must fight, all follow in great steed.

Who was it that I valued the most? My old family, or my new?

I could not bear to hurt them... to hurt any of them.

Alice, my sister and best friend.

Emmett, the lovable big brother I never had.

Jasper, always there to stand behind me, just as ready for danger as he always was.

There was Rosalie, who I respected in her desire to have a child, despite her understandable aversion to me when I first came to them.

Carlisle and Esme, my second set of parents, who loved me as their own daughter.

And then there was... Edward. My own Greek god, who I loved more than life itself. I had no doubt that I loved him every bit as much as the first day I met him, but... his feelings had changed...

I was back in my rooms, out on my balcony, gazing out over the city. It was every bit as beautiful as the first time I saw it. The sandy towers rose majestically, the walls of Volterra curling down around the hill like the tail of a dragon. And I was in the dragon's lair. I was the dragon.

People meandered in the streets below, tourists mingling among the locals. I could see a marketplace, full of humans selling their wares and products... All oblivious...

I felt for the humans in some ways... I respected their life, the fiery spirit that dwelled within each and every one. I remembered my humanity.

I envied them... I envied their inner flame, a flame that they took for granted. There was no flame within me... I was cold and hard as ice.

I scorned them. I scorned them and their happiness and their choices. I had no choices. There was only me and the path that stretched on before me. And my family to stand beside me.

I turned away from the city and back to face the French doors that led into my bedroom.

Struck by a sudden impulse, I leaped, landing nimbly on the roof. My burgundy stilettos slid on the shingles, and I ripped them off and tossed them onto the balcony below. And then I ran, keeping my body low to the roof, lest any human glance up and see me there.

I jumped from roof to roof, digging my nails into the sandy stone and letting my body meld with the air until I was almost invisible. I made one far leap from a flat roof to the curved wall of a tower, and I exclaimed in surprised glee.

It felt wonderful, just to free myself from all my worry and just feel like... a predator, for once.

Finally, I settled myself onto one of the steeply sloped roofs and wrapped my arms around my legs. The breeze ruffled my hair and my dress, and I smoothed both down.

A flash of grey caught my eye. I whipped around and started in surprise. Demetri sat beside me, just as I was with his legs drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. His cloak whipped in the wind, as did his hair.

"H-hello," I stuttered.

He smiled blindingly. "Hello,"

His skin glinted in the sunlight, the thousands of sparkling facets reflecting the sunlight.

I grinned back at him, "Like diamonds,"

Demetri held up my hand against his own. We matched, perfectly. White on white.

"You're wearing your cloak,"

"We're leaving soon,"

I turned away. "Too soon,"

He smiled in understanding. Demetri reminded me of Jasper in so many ways; they were both flawless fighters, yet both so gentleman-like at times. Polite almost to the extreme, but he never seemed fake. I never had to speak aloud with him; he always understood.

Felix was my brother; that was indisputable. I harboured no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. But Demetri... he was a man of few words, a military man just like Jasper. I wasn't sure of my feelings for him, or of his feelings for me. Since I had come to Volterra, no, since Edward left me, I'd been trying to avoid thinking of things even remotely relating to that topic.

I liked to think that I was over Edward by now. But I was not. I had loved him so much; he was truly my soul-mate. When we were together, I had felt so entirely _whole. _Without him it was like half of my soul had been cruelly torn away. I always assumed that it was the same for him, but I was so, so wrong.

I felt nothing like that when I was with Demetri. But he made me happy. Not whole; there was still an empty crevasse deep inside my heart. But happy. At peace. He understood me as no one really had since Edward, and then, as I sat on the rooftop with Demetri by my side, I reflected that perhaps Edward had really not understood me at all.

But as I looked over at my companion, I felt not even the slightest of romantic urges. All I felt was... belonging... and comfort. Demetri didn't expect anything from me, nothing at all.

I hadn't realized how tightly I'd been gripping the roof until a handful of shingles crunched into dust in my hand. I was just so_ confused_!

"Demetri," The word was soft and pleading, and I winced yet again at the ringing bell-tone of my voice.

He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Demetri, I'm scared,"

He looked down at me in silent surprise, his mouth forming a small "O". We never revealed our feelings to others of our class, unless it was unavoidable. Jane and I were the exception, sisters as we were. Felix and Renata were also close enough to me that I often spoke to them about important matters, but still...

"You don't need to tell me," Demetri interrupted me. He looked anxious.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind,"

I smiled grimly. "I love him,"

He immediately understood. I hadn't told anyone but Aro, Marcus and Caius of my connection to the Cullens. To be honest, I was surprised at how quickly he grasped the meaning of my statement.

I looked at him quickly. He was looking away from me now, trying to hide his face, but it was so bathed in the now-darkening light pouring from the sky that his attempt was futile. It looked as though he was lit up from the inside.

He looked resigned, I suppose. I was not, of course, the most experienced at deciphering facial expressions, but I detected a faint tract of pain. I saw it in the set of his brow, the way it was wrinkled in stress, seemingly carved for eternity into his perfect face.

He looked back at me, and I saw that his eyes were full of turmoil.

"It was Edward, wasn't it?"

I only nodded. "Is,"

He breathed in once sharply, a great rasping breath that shook with emotion.

"Part of me already knew this. But to hear you speak it aloud..." Demetri shook his head. "I apologize."

"There is no need to apologize."

The next moment happened so quickly, my vampire mind was not even capable of processing it. Demetri leaned towards me. He waited for the slightest split-second to see if I would resist, but I was to shocked to move a centimeter.

And then his lips brushed mine. For a moment we stayed like that, just barely connected.

This was not the type of kiss that happens to fairy-tale princes and princesses. This was not the type of kiss that I used to share with Edward. It was nothing like that. There was nothing magical about it, nothing like fireworks going off in my head, or violins playing, or the sound of a gondolier serenading a newly married couple as they float down the canal in Venice.

It was just... nice. Not warm, of course, but perfectly smooth. Not wet or sloppy, but gentle and soft.

Our kiss deepened.

I wasn't thinking of any of this at the time, obviously. I wasn't thinking of anything.

Demetri wrapped his hand around the back of my head to pull me closer. His fingers tangled in my hair. I pressed myself into him.

I liked the way he held me; gently, but not over-protectively like Edward used to.

A single thought ran through my head, then. _Edward. _My love. My true love.

This was not right.

I wrenched myself free of his grasp and tore down the roof. When I reached the end of a particular section, I paused before I leaped. I stood there for a moment, a fraction of a second, clenching and unclenching my fists. Then I turned.

Demetri had gotten to his feet, but had not moved from the spot. Now he raced to my side and lifted my hand.

I blinked; I hadn't noticed how fast he was before now. As fast as Edward, maybe faster.

His eyes were the epitome of pain. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't think,"

He was burning inside, though his skin was as cold and pale as ever. I looked him squarely in the face.

Defined cheekbones, straight nose, strong chin, and... burgundy eyes. Lovely, dark crimson eyes with long lashes that matched his raven hair. I hadn't realized it, but after feeding on human blood, my eyes probably matched his.

_He was beautiful._

I turned away and skipped down across the shingles to the drop-down to my balcony. Before I jumped, I smiled. "No worries," I knew that he could hear the smile in my voice.

And then I dropped down onto my balcony. I dressed; quickly pulling on a wide, low necked burgundy shirt that matched my eyes, over a pair of black leggings. Comfort was the key; besides, nobody would see what I was wearing under my cloak, which I promptly flipped over my shoulders and fastened with a Volturi broach.

I surveyed myself in the mirror. I was flawless, as usual.

I didn't run; I didn't rush. I made my way slowly, almost reluctantly, to the throne room; where the Guard gathered to bid those departing on missions farewell. I joined my family, but for the ancients, on the sidelines of the wide, dramatic room.

Jane smiled cheerfully at me; I forced a smile back at her. It was so difficult to _not_ react to her infectious moods.

I was reluctant, but I knew that this was the only option if we wanted to maintain our territory against the newborns and Maria. There was no alternative.

Felix patted my shoulder in his brotherly way. He winked at me wordlessly.

Demetri smiled at me from the corner of my peripheral vision. I smiled back tentatively. I still did not understand what had happened, what had passed between us only twenty minutes ago, but there was no need to think of it now.

Renata and Heidi joined me and chatted with me about mundane things.

And then silence fell as Aro entered. He came to us, soon to depart; Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Santiago, Heidi, and myself. Aro came to each of us individually to say a few words of encouragement and farewell; the rest of us pretended not to hear these "private" conversations. Finally he came to me and enfolded my hands in his own in his usual way. I opened my mind, and he sighed softly.

"Bella," That one word carried so much meaning...

I nodded. It was time to go.


	10. Confrontation

_AN: I'm pretty happy with this chapter, but as always, I appreciate any reviews. Let me know what you think of the turn the plot is taking. And sorry about the lag between this chapter and the last one. ^_^ ENJOY!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Confrontation**

The plane ride was long and painfully slow. We took a private jet, as we usually did on missions across the oceans, with Santiago and Demetri piloting. I was relieved that it was not I that had been chosen to fly along with Demetri; that would have been a little too awkward.

The rest of us meandered in the rest of the plane, sometimes sitting down on one of several sofas and lounges to read or watch television... Most of the time we simply stood and talked or stared out the window.

It was so nice to not have to bother with a silly human charade. Standing was more comfortable, and there was no need to wear a seat belt, obviously.

So now we flew to America, where waited the Cullens. I tried to think of them as a group, rather than the individuals who I had once so loved.

If only Jasper would agree to be recruited. But I knew that that was a slim chance. A very slim chance indeed.

In fact, I wondered at Jasper's necessity at all. The Volturi had dealt with this sort of newborn war before, and had never required anyone's help. The Volturi never required help of any shape or manifestation. And besides, we were too proud, even if some assistance had been required.

But then; that had been a long time ago, when Aro still had Eleazar, when Maria was not nearly so strong. The secret had not been at risk then; the stakes were different.

I sighed, and Heidi came to sit beside me. She smiled brightly, but noticed my expression, and her own shifted to one of confusion and worry.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I shook my head. Heidi was my sister, and I loved her dearly, but... "Another time, Heidi,"

She looked disappointed but nodded in understanding. "I'm here for you," She stood and whisked herself away to Felix, who was watching college football. I smirked; I had always detected something between those two.

I loved the understanding that we all had with one another in the Volturi, the perfect synchronicity that connected us. Some were more perceptive than others, but it was all relative. We spoke little of our feelings, but we were so close anyways that it did not matter, despite our protocol. It made us all feel like we belonged.

"I know," I murmured under my breath, my head leaning against the cool glass of the window. New challenges laid ahead; the problem of Jasper, and Maria. Our secrecy. But I could handle them; I knew that I could.

Demetri guided us; his talent led us to Forks, Washington. I pondered their return to Forks so soon, but I said nothing of it, preferring to remain silent.

The house was just as I had remembered. White and imposing in a large clearing shaded by ancient trees, old-fashioned but elegant. The branches intertwined far above our heads, casting a complex web of light and dark shadows on the ground below.

We ghosted up the front steps and stood on the veranda, while Alec rung the bell. I wondered at such an unnecessary measure of politeness.

Carlisle opened the door, nodding courteously at Jane, who led as usual and swept past him into the room beyond, as was her custom. She had to assert herself, showing her superiority. Alec followed after quietly, with not nearly so much presence or, as I preferred to call it, saving his theatrical tendencies for a more suitable time.

Jane and Alec were working together again. You noticed Jane first, of course; she had never cared much for subtlety. But you never noticed Alec as he stealthily lurked in her shadow, and by the time you saw the opaque fog creeping up on you, it was much too late. Alec could be even more vicious that his twin when he had a desire to.

There was always such a show of pleasantries, fake happiness at such a wonderful reunion after _oh _so long.

It was all so fake, and I knew enough to tell the truths from the lies.

Heidi, Felix, Santiago, and Demetri had gone in with the others, and I lingered along outside the door. I instinctively shielded my family's minds, as well as my own.

"Oh," Alice exclaimed. "Heidi, I love your outfit. The designer is one of my favourites," I knew Heidi well enough to say without a doubt that this was true.

"And you've redone the living room," I recognized Heidi's cheerful voice. "It's lovely, Esme,"

Another truth. Esme's taste in interior design had always been exceptional.

It was funny how the least meaningful topics always proved to be the least affected by deceit.

Santiago interrupted the girls; chatter to come forward and greet Carlisle.

"Old friend," he spoke, "It's been too long. Aro will be very anxious to hear news of your family,"

Pure fiction. Aro had become quite close to Carlisle during his time in Italy, it was true, but as Carlisle's coven grew... Aro had become jealous, of the many talents that Carlisle's family possessed. I did not blame him. It was unfair to have so many talents concentrated into one coven. Unless it was us, of course.

Carlisle replied just as warmly as Santiago, but I could almost see the guarded expression in his eyes. I smiled despite myself, as I had always liked Carlisle. He was intelligent, even Aro couldn't deny that, and he had been kind to me when I was a human. I could not say that he would be kind now. And though I did not necessarily approve of his and his family's feeding habits, I respected them. After all, I had followed those same habits until... ah, lets see... last week. A year of vegetarianism had made it easier to abstain from drinking human blood. But human blood was just an entirely different experience. After trying it, I could not guarantee that I could ever return to my former habits.

Nevertheless, I admired Carlisle's compassion for the humans that he vowed not to harm.

"Welcome, friends," Carlisle replied, nodding in turn to Jane, Alec, Santiago, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi. "You've brought quite a large group. I assume you have no intentions of an ill nature against us on your visit?" His voice was strained, undoubtedly anxious.

"Carlisle," I heard a velvet voice whisper softly. A large knot formed in the pit of my stomach. "I can't hear their thoughts."

Jane ignored this comment, though I could almost _feel_ the wave of gratitude that she sent towards me. She hated to have her mind invaded, by anyone other than Aro, of course. She must have smiled grimly. "No, of course not, friends, though there are a few matter that we'd like to discuss with you,"

A low, musical bass voice hissed. "There is another hidden outside the door. I can feel its emotions." I cussed mentally. Jasper. I'd forgotten about the talents in their family that my shield could not repel.

Alec spoke in a monotone voice. "Come in, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes at his formality, but complied. I should not have lingered outside in the first place.

I stood up straight and moved gracefully to stand beside Heidi, determined to be brave.

The front room was even more painfully familiar. The glass wall on the south side; the open, bright concept; the various white shades in decor.

There was a low, shocked gasp in the room that melded with the air. It was comparable to a soft, rustling breeze through treetops, the light rushing sound of moving water.

"Bella?" The velvet voice was strained; it sounded almost human, disbelieving and shocked.

I ignored it.

"Yes, Alec?"

Alec was quite perceptive; more so than Heidi or Felix. He gave me a sympathetic look. "The newest member of our family,"

I nodded, pulling my charcoal hood back to reveal my face. I knew what they were seeing.

My immaculate, perfect features, that just screamed _vampire_; my lack of a heartbeat. I knew that they noticed the way my eyes flitted at speeds too fast for a human to catch; the gracefulness of my body even in stillness. My _scent_; freesia. And the eyes. The eyes, which I knew were large and perfect and expressive, but still guarded. Of the most lovely colour, like dark velvet roses.

I watched the way _his _lips moved quickly, repeating the same word again and again. _Impossible, impossible, impossible..._

I watched each of them from the corner of my eye as I exchanged a glance with Alec.

Carlisle. He looked shocked, standing there like Zeus's younger, better-looking brother, his arms still spread in welcome.

Esme. She stood beside him, held a shimmer of hope in her eyes as she glanced from me to Edward and back again. I almost sighed aloud. What she was hoping for could never happen.

Rosalie. I almost grimaced in anticipation as I glanced to her, but all I saw in her eyes was a great, over-powering sadness and despair.

Emmett. Childish hope and glee seemed to almost visibly course through him, like a kid who had just been surprised with a party after thinking that his birthday had been forgotten. He beamed at me, grinning, and I looked away. I had missed my big, lovable bear of a brother, but there was no sense of reminding myself of what I could never have.

Alice. Her pixie face was contorted with all of the emotions running through it. Her eyes held a faint trace of pain in them, as well as the expected shock and grief at seeing me with the Volturi. But there was also a bright, glimmering excitement in them. My sister...

Jasper. His stance was defensive, slightly in front of Alice with his legs shoulder length apart. The military man, as always. Aro had admired his direct viewpoint on things, despite his involvement with the newborn wars in the South. But there was a softer side of him that I had seen, when he was with Alice. Their love was incomparable.

And finally... Edward. I looked to him, but his eyes were cast at the floor. He didn't even glance my way. I was suddenly overcome with anger and annoyance. I stepped back towards Demetri and brushed my hand against his. I don't even know why I did it. To make _him_ jealous? That was possible.

I saw Jane grin widely out of the corner of my eye, at Edward's obvious discomfort. I ignored the both of them.

We were Volturi; it was time to do what we did best. I opened my mouth to speak. _Shall we voice our command? _That's what it was. We would not take no for an answer.

"Shall we voice our request?" I spoke, wincing at the bell tone of my voice.

Alec nodded and gestured for Jane to go ahead.

She complied. "We come with a purpose," she said in her childish, monotone voice.

The Cullens glanced at one another, looking anxious. All but him.

"Recruitment,"

Carlisle opened his arms again pleadingly. "This topic has been called to notice many times before, Jane; I'm sure Aro is quite aware by now that we have no need or desire to join your ranks."

Alec smiled. "Is it possible that we might come to a sort of..." he hesitated, searching for the right word, "Peaceful solution? A temporary recruitment, perhaps?" He took a step to the side, circling Carlisle, Jane following by his side. "Why, we would be beyond pleased to accept any of you. Alice... Edward... _Jasper_..."

They all inhaled sharply at the sound of Jasper's name. Jane spoke again with the air of a predator taunting its prey.

"We find ourselves to be in a bit of.. trouble with a certain individual. Perhaps you know her, Jasper? Her name is Maria."

Silence. Shocked, confused silence.

Then Jasper spoke. "Never,"

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter," Felix growled, the feral sound ripping up through his throat and past his bared teeth.

I grinned at the tension.

"Now, friends," I said smoothly, nodding at the Cullens. "We wouldn't want this to come to blows, would we?"

Jasper caught and held my gaze, staring me down as none of the other Cullens had the guts to do. Not even _him_. I knew that he saw the cool decision in my features. Still, he growled.

"Jasper," The voice was soft and pleading. He immediately looked down at Alice, adoration in his eyes as he stared at his minute wife. "Jasper, you must go along with them, only for a little while. Trust me. You must do it for me. You must do it for Bella," Her voice dropped in volume to become a whisper by the end of her little speech.

He shook his head. "Only if you come with me,"

Jane took the natural pause in conversation to put in her own two cents. "You would be welcome to join us as well, Alice."

Alec looked at her questioningly. She ignored him.

Alice looked around at the rest of her family, locking gazes with each one. With each vampire, the resolve that was shown clearly in her expression grew stronger and stronger. Then she looked directly at me, as if daring me to challenge her decision. "Fine. I will."

"Alice, no..." The voice came from the far corner of the bright, airy room. Edward. He looked at her pleadingly, and then at me, his amber eyes piercing into my soul. I could not look away. He came towards me, and I caught myself thinking of... him, and his lovely soft lips, and the golden eyes that always made me melt. His crooked little grin and all the things he used to say to me, sweet little nothings that made me smile. His music; his fingers moving lithely over the keys of his piano... My lullaby.

Edward's arms stretched towards me as though he was about to embrace me, and I shied away.

"Thank you for your time,"

Monotone. Dead, lifeless.

We ghosted from the room. I was panicked, my mouth not capable of forming words, but I drifted along with them just the same. I could hear muttered farewells behind us. Promises to return as soon as possible.

I looked back just before I left the room. I shouldn't have. It went against all the protocol that I could think of. But I did.

And all I saw was his face. Edward's face, his chiseled features, his straight, noble nose, his perfectly soft lips. And his eyes. And in those eyes I could only see fresh, undiluted pain. He made no effort to hide it.

And then we were gone, and as we swiftly ran through the forest, I heard a sound behind me. The strangest noise, so... rough. Cracked and broken and just so overwhelmingly pitiful that I almost cried myself. Sobbing. But... beautiful sobbing. Like velvet.


	11. Encounters

_AN: Alice and Jasper have always been two of my very favourite characters. So here's a chapter that I really enjoyed writing, and I hope you enjoy reading! Review! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Encounters  
><strong>

We were back in the castle now. Back in Volterra. Back in Italy. Back home.

But, I couldn't seem to stop thinking about our encounter with the Cullens. Everyone else, of course, hadn't thought a whit about it, rather choosing to focus their attentions to more pressing matters. Like, for example, the approaching war.

But, still, I just couldn't seem to...

I mainly avoided the newest temporary members of our coven. Of course, they were not accepted. They wouldn't be, not until they had gone through the same realization and ritual that I did. And they wouldn't. They were just too devoted to the Cullens, having joined the Volturi out of necessity rather than opportunity.

But it was not nearly as bad for them as it was for me. They had each other, and their love was strong. Stronger than mine and Edward's, at any rate.

It was easier to think about him now that we were on separate continents, but my mind still pored over our meeting. When he had approached me, his arms spread apart, it had almost seemed as if he were going to embrace me... What was I to think?

To distract myself from these troubling facts, I instead thought of Alice and Jasper.

Jasper was guarded, as could be expected, the military man as always. He kept his distance from all of the Volturi, with the ancients and Jane in particular. I understood that he had developed a healthy level of respect for them during the newborn wars of the South.

Alice was another matter altogether. I kept spying her steal confused and excited glances at me, every time I interacted with a member of my coven. It was obvious that she still thought of me as her sister and friend, but I wasn't sure that I felt the same way about her. She, or at least her coven, had abandoned me.

But, as Jane had said before, this was only temporary. To grow closer, to let myself give in to my heart's desires, would make everything on the whole more painful for everyone involved.

I was sparring with Felix about a week after our return to Volterra. Jasper watched from about twenty yards away, leaning up against the far wall casually. I was doing my best to ignore him.

"Come on, little sister," Felix teased playfully. "You can do better than that,"

I growled menacingly in response, and glanced over quickly to the far wall. Jasper was smiling widely, his grin breaking his pale face in two. "Shut it, Fifi," I replied angrily to Felix.

"Fifi, huh? That's my nickname, is it? Well, I don't know if it suits me, Bella," He flexed his muscles thoughtfully. "It's awfully feminine."

"Oh, please,"

Felix grinned and continued. "But hey, if that's what Jelly Bella Bean wants, that's what she gets, right?"

A fearsome growl ripped its way up my throat and through my bared teeth.

"Nice kitty,"

I couldn't hold back any longer. I reared back and launched myself at him, fingers hooked into claws.

And then we were a blur of various limbs, moving at vampire speed. To a human it would have seemed as though we weren't there at all. Just a large, cavernous room, its only inhabitant a single blond-haired angel watching the empty air from one wall.

My eyes were focused on Felix. He lifted an arm to strike my left side and force me back, but I ducked under his blow and kicked his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling.

I stood back in satisfaction, crossing my arms to admire my handiwork.

Felix whipped back up to face me, and instant mess of furious snarling. "That trip was a dirty trick, Bella. Play fair!"

I nosed up to face him square on, standing on my tiptoes in a futile attempt to reach his face, though I still fell short about a foot. Frustrated, I used my shield to form a solid mass of air beneath my feet, and levitate myself until I was level with my brother.

"The Volturi," I hissed, "Don't play fair."

I looked again to the far wall, to see Jasper looking on in astonishment. He obviously hadn't expected me to beat such a seasoned fighter like Felix.

"Whatever," Felix growled, still somehow managing to sound nonchalant in the same instant. He turned his back on me and stalked away. I waved at him in farewell. He didn't really mean it.

When he had gone, I sighed and collected my thoughts for a moment. I didn't realize that Jasper was beside me until he spoke over my shoulder.

"She misses you, you know,"

I quickly spun to face him, crouching into a defensive stance.

"I hope you know me well enough, Bella, to know that I would never attack you. Alice cares for you too much,"

I shrugged, but straightened nonetheless. "Sorry,"

He shook his head and chuckled wryly. "No you're not,"

I rolled my eyes and hissed slightly, not really meaning it. I just didn't have it in me to attack Jasper. I jumped high, bending my knees gracefully to get enough force to leap all the way to the rafters, hooking my nails into one and swinging around to sit on the top. I noticed the grooves in the edges. This was the same specific rafter above which I had hid from Demetri, during our first sparring session. That was the day that they stopped shunning me. I sighed again.

Jasper had joined me. "Do you mind?" he drawled comfortably in his Southern accent.

I shook my head, despite the bit of common sense nagging at my mind. "No,"

He settled into position. "It's very strange, seeing you as a vampire, I hope you realize. After Edward keeping such a tight leash on you when you were human," I snarled at his name. "I can't seem to think of you as being just as unbreakable as we are."

I shrugged my assent.

He looked at me, then, and his tawny eyes flashed. "You snarled, just now. Why?"

"None of your business," I snapped.

Jasper grinned. "My, my, vampire Bella is irritable. Human Bella was much friendlier, although admittedly more fragile."

I rolled my eyes again, trying to feel annoyed but not quite succeeding.

"But she does miss you. Alice."

"I am not a Cullen, Jasper."

His eyes narrowed, his marble forehead creasing in confusion. "And nobody said you had to be."

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

We were both silent for the space of several seconds. Then, Jasper spoke. "You have a very interesting gift, Bella."

I looked at him in surprise. "The shield, you mean?"

"If that is what you call it."

"What else can it be called?"

"Telekinesis?"

I laughed merrily, the sound of my own glee lifting my spirits considerably. Telekinesis? Jasper looked on patiently, waiting for me to get over my amusement. "Something funny?"

I grasped my side as if I could physically restrain my giggles. "No, not really. It's just funny the way you said it. No, my gift is not telekinesis."

"Then what?"

When we visited your home, did you notice Edward's confusion, when he couldn't read our minds?

I saw his admission in his lion's eyes. "That was me. It's a mental shield, understand. I can extend it beyond my own body as well."

"Then how did you... levitate?"

"Well, my shield has the ability to retain a physical state, as well."

"I see." He did not.

I grinned. "It's pretty cool. You'll see it more in action when we go into battle."

"Yes... Battle." His eyes seemed to shine with the possibilities of a fight.

"You'll have to teach us, you know. Jane won't be pleased, none of them will really, but they'll have to deal with it. I'll arrange it with Aro." I noted.

"You need additional training? I thought that the Volturi was more than prepared for such an event."

I shook my head. "Not with the fighting, obviously. I thought you would have guessed that. We need insight into Maria's mind, from someone who knows her personally."

"Ah."

"In fact, I'd best be off to do that now,"

I leapt off of the rafter, turning several somersaults before landing gracefully on the ground. I couldn't resist showing off. My own confidence shocked me, even now.

Jasper followed me and grasped my shoulder before I had taken more than a few short steps. He stared at me piercingly before relaxing his grip, reading my emotions.

"You will speak to her? Alice." As if I didn't know what he was talking about.

I sighed. "I will. I promise."

I, of course, procrastinated. Every time there was an opportunity to speak to Alice, I put it off, postponing the inevitable. And all the time, she was just staring at me sadly. It was enough to drive me mad.

Finally, we spoke. But it wasn't I that started the conversation.

I was sitting in one of our common areas, reading a book in a corner while I simultaneously watched Demetri and Heidi, engaged in a game of chess.

Alice was watching me from where she sat alone on a white leather couch nearby, her legs curled up beside her. Jasper was off making use of the training yards, or else speaking to Aro about Maria and the war to come.

She was toying with her raven hair, twirling a spiky section around her finger again and again.

"Why do you hate me now, Bella?" she said softly, almost too quietly for even my vampire ears to pick up.

I looked up at her in surprise. "I don't hate you, Alice."

She stood and came to sit beside me. "Then why don't you ever talk to me? We used to be so close." Her voice, while still bell-like, was strained and rough.

And I was suddenly filled with an inescapable, over-powering remorse, unlike anything I had felt before. Poor, poor Alice. She had never done any harm to me, never hurt me in the slightest. What did she do, to deserve this? To deserve everything that I had done to her. I had ignored her, had avoided her, made her feel horrible. And she had always been my sister, my best friend, my comrade and confidante.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry,"

I folded her small body into my arms, and we sat like that for a little while, minutes passing without attracting either of our notice.

Finally, we both pulled away from the hug. Alice grinned, pixie-like in her cheerful demeanour yet again. "I'm so glad we're friends again,"

"Me too,"

It was nice to just forget about all of our current troubles for the time being, and just spend time with Alice. I told her of my change, how Victoria bit me, and then we chatted for a time about silly, ridiculous things like yellow Porsches and fashion designers.

We discussed our favourite travelling destinations all over the globe, with mine in particular being Venice.

"I love the gondolas!" Alice squealed excitedly, then sighed. "So romantic with Jasper,"

She immediately looked guilty and glanced at me quickly, not wanting to remind me of Edward. But I smiled dreamily along with her. "Yes, I'd like to take Demetri with me, sometime."

Alice frowned, the corners of her small mouth turning down sharply. "Demetri?"

I nodded. In truth, I wasn't sure at all about my feelings for Demetri, but I couldn't have Alice making assumptions when it came to Edward and I. I watched the thin layer of hope in her eyes shrink out of existence.

"But I thought..."

My words had an edge to them, I'll admit, as I said, "You thought wrong,"

Being Volturi had hardened me in some ways, but I still felt remorse as I watched her falling face.

"Bella," she pleaded desperately, "Edward loves you, more than anything in the world. You're soul-mates!"

I shook my head in disbelief. Edward _could not _love me. It was impossible, and I was not going to hold on to shreds of immaterial hope.

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly, and she looked almost angry. "Can you not give him another chance? Trust me on this, Bella, Edward's love for you is very real."

"He abandoned me, Alice. He left me in the woods alone. He never came back. And did he ever come looking for me? No."

"But... but he did, Bella!" She choked back a tearless sob. "Didn't you wonder why we were in Forks when you found us? You were reported missing, there was a...funeral. He was devastated. Carlisle could barely stop him from going to the Volturi to ask for death!"

I smiled despite myself. "That wouldn't have accomplished much."

"How can you be smiling, Bella?"

I sighed. "I appreciate your attempts, Alice. I really do. But for now, I'd like to talk about something else."

Alice huffed angrily. "Fine." She collected herself, then continued hesitantly. "Actually, there is one thing I wanted to bring up with you. Bella, I never saw your future. All that time, the entire year you were in training here, I never saw a thing. I assumed that you were still in Forks, safe, but obviously I was wrong."

I thought on this. Alice had seen nothing at all... How could this be possible?

"Alice, the only thing that cancels out your visions is..."

"Werewolves.."

We stared at each other in confusion and synonymous understanding. "But..." I stuttered.

Another moment passed, then I stood quickly, a blur in my haste. "Alice, I need to go speak to Aro... now."


	12. Werewolf

_AN: I like this chapter too. Like, a lot. Children of the moon were never really brought into Stephanie Meyer's stories at all, and I just sort of liked the idea of them, so... Ta-da! Sorry about the little delay between this chapter and the last one. Enjoy! And Review!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Werewolf**

Aro regarded me carefully over his desk, his fingers forming a steeple under his chin. Marcus and Caius stood beside him, looking furious. I tapped my foot on the marble flooring impatiently. Alice stood beside me, explaining our predicament to the ancients. Jasper stood beside her, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"And the only thing that cancels out my visions is..."

"Werewolves..." I finished for her sharply.

Caius banged his fist on the table, causing a long, thin crack to appear across it. The nails creaked in protest to these ministrations."Never. We must never allow it." He turned to Aro, almost pleading.

Aro raised a hand. "Brother, you know that I have no intention of allowing it, but we must let Alice continue speaking. She may help us."

The wiry, icy blond vampire grumbled, but plopped himself down into a wide armchair and crossed his legs.

Alice quivered. "Aro, nothing ever gets past me. _Nothing_. Except werewolves, and shape-shifters."

Aro thought on this for a moment, then called quietly out to the hall. "Pierre,"

One of the hulking guards came in and spoke to Aro. "Yes, Master?"

"Make a round of Volterra. The castle, the market, the outer wall. Check all of the usual places, and report back to me."

The guard left. Aro turned back to me, and held out a papery hand. I immediately grasped it, and took comfort in letting my thoughts go.

_Aro, what is happening?_

_Are they spying on us?_

_What will we do?_

He said nothing, only patted my hand in his paternal way.

The tension in the room was incredible. It tainted the air like a smog, infiltrating everything with doubt and uncertainty. Sharp like the blade of a knife pressed to the delicate skin of your neck and just as dangerous.

Pierre returned minutes later, holding a pale man's hands behind his back as he struggled feebly. The man was of average height and build, with limp, dirty-blond hair parted neatly down his scalp. And his eyes were brown. Just muddy, plain brown. A human, then.

But there was a terrible smell...like wet dogs. I resisted the urge to cover my nose.

Just as I spoke these words in my mind, the man convulsed in Pierre's grip and broke free. He smirked triumphantly and darted out of the guard's reach with speed to match a vampires. Again, I studied his eyes. Brown. Then, what...

Instinctively, I snapped up a shield around him, pressing the elastic bubble away from me with hardly any effort at all. My control pleased and surprised me, even now.

Pierre bowed to Aro. "I found him by the Southern wall. He was watching Heidi lead a tour group through the city."

Aro nodded and dismissed Pierre, who left the room promptly. He then turned to face the man, frozen in place as he was, and his eyes flashed angrily. Caius stepped up to stand beside Aro, arms crossed.

I forced the man down to his knees using my shield and held him there, feeling that would be appropriate.

"Child of the moon," Aro said softly. "Or is that not where your allegiance lies? To the moon?" He leaned down to touch the werewolf's cheek, then struck it sharply. If the man before me was indeed a mythical creature, it could not have hurt much, although with the symbolic emphasis in the blow being the main point, that was never really intended anyways.

I had never seen Aro like this, so... uncontrolled. He was so old, so experienced, so wise, most of the time, that I had never thought of him as what he was. A vampire. Just like any other of us, when faced by our natural enemy.

Children of the moon. True werewolves.

So this man kneeling before me, where I stood at Aro's side, was one of them, a child of the moon. He didn't look so childish to me. Actually, he looked kind of... weathered.

Jane had told me about these creatures; how they can be as fast as a vampire and almost as strong. How their skin is just as impenetrable as ours in their animal form, and how even in their human state we were evenly matched.

Caius told me of his battle with one of their kind a millennium ago; he'd nearly been killed. Since then the Volturi had hunted the species into near nonexistence, but still a few of them remained, and they had vowed to put an end to the Volturi. It wouldn't surprise me if they had collaborated with... Maria.

My jaw dropped quietly, and I immediately turned to Aro to share my suspicion.

I held out a hand, mind open, and he delicately pressed one finger to my palm.

I watched as Aro's expression grew carefully intrigued. He pulled his hand away after a moment and thanked me quietly. I stepped away to Jane and Renata.

Aro regarded the creature for a moment longer, and then spoke rapidly, eyes still focused on the werewolf. "Bella,"

I understood his meaning, and released my physical hold on _it_. Demetri and Felix darted forward to hold him down before he could resist.

The leader of my family stalked forward and held out a hand. The creature only growled.

Demetri kicked him, not hard, but still hard enough to make him wince. "Hold out your hand,"

He did, grudgingly, and Aro took his hand into his own greedily. After a moment, he tossed the hand aside in disgust. "Bella is right," he said calmly.

I smiled.

Aro turned to Jane. "Punish the creature,"

Jane smiled brightly beside me, preparing to use her power. The bright, happy smile of an innocent child. She would never lose interest in that gift that had been bestowed upon her, that was for sure. It gave her such joy.

The werewolf screamed and writhed on the marble flooring.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of pitiful whimpering, Aro raised a hand, and Jane subsided.

The creature rolled back up onto his knees and spat on the floor. "Witch powers, you have." His voice was gravelly and rough.

Jane only grinned more widely.

"What is your name?" The voice belonged to Marcus.

"Why should I tell you?"

Jane made an outraged cry. The werewolf screamed once again, louder than before.

Then he spat again. "My name, is Akakios."

It sounded like Greek, a dialect that I had not yet educated myself in. He must have been very, very old.

Aro chuckled. "That's very funny." There was a pause. "It means 'not evil'."

Akakios hissed. "I know what my own name means,"

My leader smiled as if to a very small child. It was a placating smile. "Of course you do. I never thought otherwise. But, it is rather coincidental, don't you think?" Aro paused again to let Akakios process this. "To be named 'not evil' when it is quite clear that you are very,"

"I am not. You are."

"Of course, of course. I have no wish to offend."

"You are a liar,"

I hissed despite myself, and stepped forward, along with a few of the others.

Aro's eyes flashed. "You are working for Maria."

Akakios laughed. "Yes. I am."

Jane screamed in rage, but Aro lifted a hand to stop her. I pulled her back beside me, despite her struggles. I was stronger than her physically, at least.

Aro spoke again, as calmly as ever. "I will send you back to her, _Akakios_. I will be merciful. But I will send you back with a message." He paused, seemingly collecting his thoughts. "Tell Maria, that there will be no more spying. No more deceit, no more lies. Our forces will meet hers in open battle, at the place of her choice, in seven days."

There was a low hiss from several members of my coven. Aro ignored these. "But warn her, Akakios, that any attempt of Maria's to cheat, will not be received kindly. Your death will only be slower, and more painful."

There was a very long, tense silence. Then the werewolf nodded grudgingly. "I will deliver your message."

Caius exhaled loudly. "Aro, why can we not just kill the mutt?"

"Hush, brother," Aro sounded impatient, almost cross. He turned back to Akakios. "You will deliver my message, dog?"

"Yes."

"Then we are finished here."

I spoke quietly, but my voice carried. "Until next week."

The werewolf laughed, and the sound of it sent shivers down my spine. It was the laugh of someone crazy, someone insane. Almost... maniacal. I didn't blame Caius for his dislike of them.

"Yes. Until next week."


	13. Seven Days

_AN: Yaaaaay! It's Christmas break! Sorry about my chapters being a little few and far between over the past few weeks. I really am sorry that I might have disappointed you. :( I should have a chapter out every few days at least now, that I have so much time to write. (and no more homework) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't really critical to the plot, but just something I really enjoyed writing, and I hope you enjoy reading. Also, I didn't get a single review for the last chapter. I don't mean to push, of course, but if I got at least one or two it would be amazing. Thank you so much for being wonderful readers. And if you have any ideas at all, (I don't want to end this story with the war) please let me know, via pm or review. Enjoy!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**Seven Days  
><strong>

The following week was filled with tension such as I had never felt before in my new family. We were always so calm, so controlled, so civilized... But even I knew that this was not the time for calmness. There was such a short time frame before the war, that everybody was frantic to get everything ready. The entire guard was going, along with the ancients and even the wives.

Of course, we were all undergoing last minute training, but Aro and Caius' main concern was to secure the safety of their spouses.

We had no idea what we were facing. Usually, in a large-scale confrontation like this, we sent Demetri or Afton ahead on a scouting mission. Demetri because of his ability to function as a breathing GPS, and Afton because of his talent for invisibility.

We had already tried that, sending Afton, but he was captured and sent back with an ominous message... _Occulta non semper servari voluit_.

It was rough, of course. An imperfect translation of the words... _Secrets are not always meant to be kept_. The translater was not fluent, apparently.

But nevertheless, this was not a gentle threat. If our secrecy was at risk, this was truly _serious_.

I had no idea why I was thinking of these things now. My mind should have been focused on battle strategies and on strengthening my gift. I had to ensure my family's invincibility.

I enjoyed having Jasper and Alice join in with us during our training. Normally, they could never have done so unless they had been _accepted, _but with the war approaching, we had no choice. Jane hissed at me sharply everytime I spoke to them, but I didn't care.

Jasper actually helped us. He held particular insight into the way that newborns, especially Maria's newborns, think. Not that we needed help.

And Alice... she just lightened the general mood of the large, cavern-like room. It was fun to watch Felix lunge at her and be continually disappointed when she moved before he could catch her.

I began to fantacize. If I could have... just two, of my former family here with me...

Three days passed, with the entire guard practicing almost non-stop through the days and nights, only pausing once to feed. We needed energy. And feeding times were always awkward near the two newest _temporary_ additions to our coven.

"Heidi's back!" Felix's voiced boomed, echoing in the large space. I made eye contact with him, noticing that his eyes were pure black, not a tinge of red. I knew mine were similar as I felt the familiar burn in my own throat. I tensed.

"Bella," I looked quickly over my shoulder to Alice, where she stood in Jasper's embrace. I could see his pupils dialating, his muscles clenching, see the slight raising of his throat as he swallowed the venom that was undoubtedly pooling in his mouth. I turned an ear in the direction of the ceiling. Footsteps. Voices. _Heartbeats..._ "Bella, please."

I flipped Alice my keys to the garage, where she could take her pick, and she quickly escorted Jasper out before he could cause any trouble that he might regret later.

But although this hurried rush of training was stressful and difficult, I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it. And every time I exchanged a high-five with Felix or I brushed my arm against Demetri's, I watched the hurt bloom in Alice's eyes. And I think that I enjoyed that too. I was ashamed, but I did.

Demetri grunted as I forced him back toward the wall, and let go with one final push. He flew through the air backwards and smashed against the opposite wall with a resounding sound halfway between a 'crunch' and a 'crack'. We were lucky that the castle had strong foundations. He didn't flinch, though, and bounded back toward me in the space of half a second.

"Good job, sweet-heart." He pressed his lips gently to my cheek for just the slightest fraction of a second. I froze. I didn't know that to think. But it was soon over, and he moved away slightly, my hand still clasped with his. They fitted together so well... My eyes caught onto a sliver of black and white. Alice. She wasn't facing me, but I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the hurt that she was emanating. I let go of Demetri's hand quickly.

We were doing a particular kind of practice fighting, where the winner of one match gets to choose, or challenge, their next opponent.

I scanned my choices critically, and stepped forward to face my opponent. A certain lean, southern, blonde opponent. He took a quick step back. "I don't need any extra practice, Bella. Spar with one of the others,"

I grinned. "Oh, but I want to."

Jasper smiled just the tiniest bit, the side of his mouth hooking up into a lop-sided grin. "I'm going to win." He warned me.

"Try,"

He launched himself at me before I could say another word, and I was too involved to think any more. I had never sparred with Jasper before. He always seemed to linger at the edge of the scene, wherever we were, never taking the spotlight, always choosing to let Alice take it. But now, with everybody watching us, he was fully immersed in the light. The center of the guard's attention.

And he was talented. Very talented. Not that I had ever doubted him, of course. Our bodies moved like fish in the water, darting in and out of the light. Every movement was too quick to perceive. A human would have seen only a slightly hazy area of space that seemed to bend with the light.

I gracefully twisted under his outstretched arm and grabbed it firmly, pinning it behind his back. He hissed, not ready to give up. Jasper's eyes flashed dangerously, and for a split-second I was afraid, and then he had wrenched himself out of my grip. _Power, speed, and death, all rolled into one._

I looked at him in bewilderment. My lips began to form the word. "Wh-"

The blond vampire leapt back at me, and we were fighting again. But it felt different this time. Less _playful_, more _real. _Suddenly, we were agile predators. As I ducked and leaped, attacking and defending myself, I was terrified. _How many vampires had tried to kill Jasper? The same number that had died in the attempt_. I knew that Jasper wouldn't really kill me. But still...

The match went on for what seemed like forever. I could sense Jasper's impatience, his exasperation. He lost his focus for a millisecond and grabbed at me desperately. I turned a somersault in the air over his head.

I could sense the rest of the Guard watching carefully nearby. Alice also watched, almost bouncing with tremendous excitement.

And then he had my arms tucked into the small of my back. I wasn't even really sure how it happened. But he waited until I nodded, admitting my defeat, and then let me go. I turned back to him in irritation.

Jasper grinned widely, white teeth accentuating his angel's face. I examined his expression. Pride, obviously, but there was something else in his eyes. He looked almost... impressed. "I told you I would win."

I poked him sharply in the chest. "But it wasn't as easy as you thought, was it?"

He looked at me carefully. "No," he finally conceded.

Alice giggled and ran forward to meet us. Jane, behind me, shot me a sharp look. I ignored her.

"Oh, good job Bella!"

I smiled good-naturedly. "Thank you, Alice. But why aren't you congratulating your husband? He won."

"He always wins." Alice pouted. "It's not very exciting. There's no variety."

Jane stepped forward, Alec by her side. They looked at Jasper with irritation. "The winner chooses their next opponent. Go ahead."

"I've fought enough for now. I pass the choice to Alice. She hasn't yet."

Alice grinned wickedly. "I choose Bella!"

I sighed. "I'm going to win." I warned her.

"We'll see." She looked me up and down. "You don't look so tough to me."

Felix snorted and ruffled my hair. I swatted him away impatiently. He only laughed. "I'll enjoy watching this."

"Shut the hell up, Fifi."

I turned back to Alice. "Try me, pixie."

Our week continued to pass. Four, five days drifted by.

Aro called daily meetings in his library with certain members of his Guard, discussing things like strategies and motives. I was invited to every meeting, as were Jane and Alec.

I left Jasper and Alice alone in the room they had been given during their time with us, with a request not to go wandering around on their own. Jane would be less than ecstatic. And they were probably pleased as punch to be in there alone anyways. I smirked as I thought of this.

To this particular meeting, the entire permanent guard had been invited. We clustered around Aro's desk.

Aro was muttering. "Something, something."

Caius was looking impatient. "But Aro, they've been consorting with werewolves! Is that not enough?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It depends upon the circumstances."

"And the secrecy. Will they betray us? It is the most important law, Aro. You cannot let this slide."

Aro looked up sharply and gave Caius a piercing glance. "Brother, I have no intention of letting this _slide_."

"Then what?"

"Our witness. We need to convince them that our enemy is guilty."

Marcus spoke slowly. "We will not be troubled by this, brother. I would not worry over it."

Caius spoke triumphantly. "You see?"

"But still, a plan must be in place to aid us in all situations."

We all saw the sense in Aro's reasoning. But Caius was stubborn. He always had been.

On our final day in Volterra, Aro declared that there would be no training.

"Rest yourselves," he said, looking directly at me. He knew the toll that Jasper and Alice's visit was taking on me. He worried that it was weakening my bonds with my own family. But he had no reason to fear that.

I spent the day with my sisters. Jane, Renata, and Heidi. We had decided to go shopping, so naturally Alice had to tag along as well. I didn't mind, and neither did Renata or Heidi, for the most part, although they didn't pay her much mind. But Jane was another matter altogether.

I rubbed her hand comfortingly in the Maserati, while she kept a continually focused glare of death focused at Alice. She did let her tendencies get the best of her occasionally.

"Jane," I said reprovingly.

"Ugh," she spat in annoyance, though whether it was to me or to Alice, I didn't know.

"Jane,"

"What?" she said innocently, looking back at me like an angel. "I did not say anything."

I giggled. "Don't let it get to you, she's just here for a while." I whispered. Jane looked at me doubtfully. "Emotion, any feeling at all, will betray you on the battlefield. You must focus all of your thoughts onto the task at hand." I continued.

The tiniest hint of a smile crossed my sister's lips. "Of course,"

"I'll get you a new bag. Some heels?"

Jane looked sceptical. She wasn't much for fashion. "Gucci?"

"Of course. And I know the perfect colour."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Charcoal grey."


	14. War Part One

_AN: Okay, the first part of this long awaited war. Exciting! Hope you enjoy. Also, I definitely don't want to end this story with the war, unless you think I've gone as far as I can with it. I'd like to continue with the Bella/Demetri plot-line, as well as go more into Bella's feelings about Edward. I don't know whether I should shift this into a more romantic fanfic, but I'm not really wonderful at writing things like that. Should there be some other enemy? Please post your ideas in the comments, or pm me. I'm also toying with the idea of doing a Volturi Ball. I've seen this idea done in other fanfics, but I would do it in my own entirely different way. If you have a problem with this or would rather that I didn't, please let me know._

_For the meantime, ENJOY this chapter! ^_^ Review!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own ideas._

**War (Part One)**

So now the time had come. For war, for triumph, for the threat of possible failure. I was not afraid, but there was a tension in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't quite define, like a mix of queasiness and nervous energy. But I was also excited. Excited to fight, to be able to stand as one with my family and prove to whoever dare challenge us that the Volturi were not a force to be reckoned with.

We ran together in an evenly spaced pack, through the darkening forest, a group forty-strong or more. Those of us of lesser rank, wearing their pale grey cloaks, ran on the outskirts of our group. From there inward, the colour shifted like the petals of some bizarre grey flower, with a core of the deepest black.

Jane, Alec, and I had almost the exact charcoal shade as our outer covering, so we were spread equally around the ancients and their wives, closest to them but for Corin and Renata, who were integrated into the central core as their positions required.

Aro was closest to me on my left, and I looked quickly to my right, where Alice flashed a quick grin at me, her white teeth glinting in the warm glow of dusk. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Jane sneer quickly. Our guests wore white tracksuits, handed to them in disgust by Jane just before we left. Well-made, of course, for the Volturi would never consider any other alternative, even for someone not accepted.

But most of the guard viewed the tracksuits as a mark of the deepest shame. Not even a cloak, whatever the colour, to hold their status. And they were a terrible flaw in our formation, Aro fearing that they might escape rather than face Maria.

But Alice never paid people like those any mind. She cared only that she had a pair of designer sneakers to wear along with the suit.

I gave her a quick smile back, and returned into the security of my thoughts. I would be glad when this entire business was over, and things could return to how they were before Alice and Jasper had come. But it would be hard, saying goodbye. I knew that. I just didn't know how it could be helped.

Our destination was a large clearing only a few miles from our present postition, in Northern Italy. Demetri led us from where he was, near Alec on the other side of the ancients.

We were all tuned perfectly to those around us, so that when Demetri made even the slightest of course adjustments, those around him echoed his movements, and it just sort of rippled instantaneously through our formation. The benefits of being well-practiced. I knew that Alice and Jasper had been shocked by our organization.

Finally, we reached the clearing and came to a sudden but graceful stop. And then we unfolded our formation like an opening rose in the morning, shifting until we of dark cloaks were in the front, and the colour blend naturally faded to the palest grey in the back. I pulled Alice along with me, and she pulled Jasper along with her.

Jane glared at me in her childish, stubborn way. I took a slight, involuntary step away from Alice, towards Aro.

The enemy coven was congregated on the far side of the clearing, unevenly grouped in small clusters. There seemed to be two main groups, separated along a central, invisible line. I looked more closely.

On one side of the line, there were vampires. I knew this without a doubt. Graceful, beautiful features, and red eyes. Most were newborns. On the other side of the line, the people looked more plain... more weathered. Children of the moon. There were both males and females on both sides, but all were dressed in common-place clothing.

So this was the enemy we would face. Not long now.

Now that the time to fight was so close, I was shaking in anticipation. I wanted to fight. I wanted to _kill_.

I could not risk another glance at those around me. Now that we were at such a crucial point, I could not break our facade of passive grace. The charade was in place. And appearances had always been as important as anything else to us. As crucial as our strategies, or formations. We moved with specific calmness, each movement carefully engineered to make the newborns underestimate us. They were stronger, but we were smarter. And we always won.

We all reached up in synchronicity and pulled back the hoods that cast shadows over our features. I watched the moon-children across the clearing shudder slightly, and resisted a smile.

Aro floated forward on silent feet, looking uncharacteristically apprehensive. He glanced to the side of the clearing, where our witness was gathered. "We all know that this is a serious matter," he called out to the enemy, beginning the customary speech, before inevitable slaughter. "You have been disrupting the peace we maintain with the mortals of this world,"

A petite woman separated herself from her cluster with a few other female vampires and came to the front of her small army. Her hair was black, her pale skin olive-toned. Maria. I heard Jasper's low hiss behind me.

"With good reason!" she called back, her voice sharp despite its childlike softness.

Aro shrugged apologetically. "Unless you can explain your actions, we will have no choice but to eliminate you."

Maria smiled terrifyingly, showing her sharp teeth. "I dare you to try. You may have noticed something unusual about my army, Aro."

Caius growled low under his breath. We all did, I think, without even realizing it.

Maria, noticing this, only grinned wider and continued. "If you should choose to fight, my partners on this particular venture will also oppose you."

Caius snorted in disbelief. "You only give us more incentive to fight you."

"Well, that was my objective, yes. I have much to gain and little to lose." The tiny vampire's voice was cold.

"You must not value your life much, then." Caius spat back.

Maria laughed. "There are more valuable things."

Caius hissed and opened his mouth to reply, but Aro laid a hand on his shoulder quickly, before things could get out of control.

"I assume there is no point in asking if you will repeal your law-breaking and come under our fair rule once again?" Aro's voice was resigned. Or, at least it seemed to be. You could never tell with Aro and his schemes.

"Certainly not." The voice belonged to a werewolf.

Aro nodded politely to either side of the dividing line. "Then I shall not waste my breath." He spoke to Marcus and Caius without breaking his eye-contact with Maria. "Shall we confer, broth-"

"I'd like to say something," Maria interupted him sharply. Jane snarled at her disrespect, but Maria paid her no mind.

Aro nodded politely, gesturing for her to go on.

"I now speak directly to your 'witness'," She said, turning her gaze to our witness, watching from the sidelines. She laughed quietly before continuing. "Many of you know who I am, and many of you dislike me. Think of me what you must, but know that in all likelihood, I will die today. I'm not asking you to spare my life, or to even pity me, but I will ask you to think about what you are supporting. The secrecy. You hunt humans. You all do, and you wouldn't have it any other way." I saw some members of our witness nod. They would pay for it later.

"Imagine a world in which we do not have to hide, in which we feed on whichever humans we want, whenever we want, wherever we want. Never living in fear of the Volturi, never being forced to survive off the dregs. A future like this is possible, because we are strong and they are weak. But not under our current leadership."

We all hissed. Comfortable in our own ability to pull through, of course, but still insulted. Maria turned her steely gaze on us. "I have encountered most of you before. You cast me down. You destroyed my army and my hopes. But one of you was not an enemy, though you contributed to my downfall as much as any of these _idiotas_." She cocked her head to the side. "Jasper, I was not aware of your new allegiance. Come forward where I can see you better."

Jasper obeyed, striding forward stiffly to stand just ahead and to the right of me. Alice drifted with him, maintaining contact with him as they moved forward as one. I could see Jasper shaking. _In fear?_ I wondered. I had never imagined that Jasper could be afraid before. For the first time, I wondered what Maria had done to him, to cause him to quake so in her presence, even after all these years.

Maria laughed almost cruelly. "You are still as handsome as the first time I met you, Jasper. Still with that little girl? What was her name? Allison? Andrea? You know, I always pictured you with a red-head, after you left me to fall. Someone tall. I am disappointed. I am not often wrong."

Jasper nodded robotically. "It is pleasant to see you, Maria. It has been so long."

Aro interrupted this exchange, and I was glad. I hated to see my former brother suffer. "Yes, yes, this is a wonderful reunion for all those involved. However," He said, holding up one slender finger. "We haven't got all night. Kindly allow my brothers and I to confer."

"Of course,"

Aro took one half-step back and those around him folded him into the security of the guard's charcoal petals.

I listened to Aro, Marcus, and Caius' hurried whispers for a moment, but, deeming them uninteresting, turned my attention elsewhere. Alice was comforting Jasper with soothing murmurs, rubbing his upper arm with one hand while cradling his head in the other. He looked quite shaken.

Jane and Alec had gravitated towards one another and were now weakening the opposing army, as per usual protocol in such a situation. A chorus of screams broke out across the clearing. I smiled; not at those in pain, but rather at my sister's childish tendencies with regards to her gift. She enjoyed it far too much; however, I did love her.

It was nearly dark; the last of the warm dusk glow had gone from the clearing, and a few lone stars lit the sky. The smooth rounded edge of the full moon was beginning to rise above the trees. Full moon. Those two words triggered something in my mind, but I couldn't pin-point exactly what it was. Full moon. A sense of dread came over me, crushing me like a waterfall. Children of the... moon.

I looked to the ancients' group to my left. They looked nearly done, and from the sound of their muffled whispers, they were. Too late.

The ancients broke apart. Aro spoke calmly. "So, now we will vote. Brothers, shall we destroy this coven? Or shall we let them live, and risk our secrecy and our pride? Yes or no."

Marcus stepped forward. "I vote to kill them. They are a disgrace."

Caius spoke loudly. "Kill them."

And finally, Aro spread his arms apologetically. It was all for show. "I cannot speak against the common vote. Perhaps our witness has something to say- something that might change my brothers' minds?"

Maria spoke suddenly, not quite interrupting him, but causing Jane to let out another angry hiss. "Don't speak too soon. Look,"

My eyes followed her pointing finger up to the tree tops. The white moon had emerged, full and spherical, casting a silvery light over the clearing.

I looked back to Maria, while everyone else was still staring at the moon. She was grinning; a terrible, wicked grin, her teeth fully exposed. She seemed to make eye-contact with me, and she gestured across the invisible line with a tilt of her raven head.


End file.
